Bad Day Cure
by Azurela
Summary: While off on his own, Roxas sees a group of entertainers enter town. What happens when he meets a blonde named Demyx and then later a red head named Axel and falls in love with both? AU/Back in time. Inspiration- from a Renaissance Fair and a Fire Juggler
1. Chapter 1

Rating: **M**

A/N: For Samaloo, because I love her so much.

Think of this as… a bit more back in time. The request is for- well I'll let you guess on what the pairing is. –grins-. No giving it away, Samaloo. Anyway, this is what came to mind. Oh and don't worry, I'll still be updating my other things. I was writing this first, but it's been on hiatus.

Sorry for the delay on well... any updates. I've work, school and recently, my internet died. But, today is one of my two days off, it's a snow day, AND I got my internet back :D. –dances happily to caramelldansen- So, methinks this day is awesome +100000 :]

Anyway; enough blabbing. Enjoy :D

**Notice:** the rating is **M**. This is for later. There will be _**boyboy**_ action. If you do not like this, then please don't read this. I'd hate to offend you.

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love it if they did, the characters do not belong to me; hence, fan**fiction**.

**Bad Day Cure**

--

It all started one dreary day in a small town that went by the name of Radiant Garden. A blonde boy who was about sixteen with hair of honey blonde and eyes of sapphire blue, who went by the name of Roxas was sitting under a rather large oak tree. After a not so surprising spat, he was trying very hard to avoid his sister, Larxene. The siblings didn't exactly see eye to eye on well… anything. Nor did they get along in the slightest.

Actually, Roxas didn't seem to get along with any of his family. He probably would've called himself the black sheep of the lot, if asked to compare himself to them, actually. He differed in his in thoughts, ideals, interests, everything, really. The blonde especially hated the fact that his family was predominant while others who they could've easily helped, barely got enough to eat.

All his family ever seemed to care about was money and it made him sick.

Roxas sighed, really wishing he could change the way things were. After a moment, he stared up at the boughs of the giant oak almost in a defeated manner. He already knew that he couldn't. So, instead of wasting his time thinking about it, he allowed himself to muse about the tree he was under instead.

Ever since Roxas could remember, that tree had been important to him. He'd always spent long, hot summer days under it and came to it if he was upset or needed to think, so he felt a sense of ownership toward it. He didn't really care if that made sense or not. Either way, it was 'his' tree.

Roxas had even spent the night under it once. It was the night that he'd told his sister that he was gay. He'd felt the need to tell someone and had hated keeping who he really was a secret as he had done for years, trying to be 'normal'. He'd just wanted to be accepted by someone, to be told that it was okay.

She did not approve in the slightest. Unfortunately for Roxas, neither did his parents when she told them. So much for unconditional love from his family- they absolutely hated him for it.

Roxas' parents had even made him promise to never tell anyone. Couldn't spoil the perfect family image that they tried oh so very hard to maintain, now could we? Roxas sighed audibly then glanced at the gray clouds floating by with mild interest.

Today, the blonde was merely killing time, wanting the day to just pass as he sat under his tree. It had been horrible so far; boring, bleak and dreary- everything Roxas hated. It didn't help that he was upset too because Larxene had yelled at him for no reason in particular. She'd seemed to do that a lot lately. Ever since Roxas had told her that he liked men, in fact. He really regretted it.

Roxas thought that it was a shame really. He'd honestly thought that he could trust his sister, that she'd cared about him. Guess he'd misjudged her.

After a few more moments of just lying there, the blonde faintly wondered if he should continue to lay there or actually get up and do something to make the time pass more quickly. He was debating this until he saw something in his peripheral vision that caught his interest.

Roxas watched, interest piquing, as a colorful line of at least thirty horse drawn wagons came into town, making their way toward him. They ended up stopping in the field right next to where he was. The blonde had heard before that usually traveling circuses, gypsies, and or performers, traveled in such a manner. They were people who didn't follow rules, usually outlaws and or thieves- people who should be ignored and shunned, lest they corrupt a town or rob it. Hence, the blonde had never actually seen those people before.

Roxas couldn't help but wonder who they were for sure. That would determine what they wanted as well as why they'd come. Curious, he ended up getting up to investigate.

The blonde ran to the usually abandoned field where they'd stopped, not stopping until he was right next to the train of wagons.

Upon further inspection he realized that yes, they were definitely entertainers of some kind, but what did they do exactly?

"Hello!" Came a voice to Roxas' left, making him jump. He hadn't realized that he'd been spotted yet. A bit hesitantly, the blonde looked in the direction that the voice had come from, wondering if he'd get in trouble for snooping.

Roxas' eyes widened slightly when he saw the owner of the voice. He was a boy, maybe a year or two older than himself. He was blonde as well, with his hair in some sort of mohawk/mullet, which Roxas found odd, but couldn't help but like. What stuck out most about him though, was that the older blonde had one of the most genuine smiles Roxas had ever seen.

"Uhh, h-hi," Roxas said a bit shocked, blinking as the other boy took a step toward him.

"I'm Demyx, who are you?" the boy asked.

"Roxas," Roxas said, then before the other blonde could respond he asked, "Who are you and what are you doing in Radiant Garden?" a bit more sharply than he'd intended.

"Well, I already told you that my name's Demyx…" the older blonde said, looking a bit confused and scratching his head until Roxas gestured to his mode of transport.

"No, I mean, the entire group," Roxas said.

"Oh, that's easy," Demyx said, smiling again, "we're entertainers and we're here to entertain since we're stopping for a while. Call it compensation, if you will, for doing so."

"Stopping for a while?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Demyx said, "You see, we're on our way to somewhere else. Your town's just along the way."

"Oh," Roxas said. Then, after a moment of silence, asked, "You're entertainers, what do you do?"

Demyx' smile broadened at that. "You'll just have to come to tonight's show and bring some friends if you want to find out," he said.

"You'll be ready by tonight?" Roxas asked, casting his caution aside and allowing himself to feel a bit of excitement. Along with never seeing these kinds of people before, he'd always wanted to watch them perform.

"Yes," Demyx said, "Xemnas gave us orders to unpack already, since this spot seems to be unused at the moment," the blonde added.

Roxas smiled at the consideration. "No, it's never used," he said confirming their assumption.

"Oh good," Demyx said, "We were worrying that we were intruding." Roxas shook his head.

"Are you sure that you can't tell me what the show's about?" Roxas pressed after a moment, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Nope, sorry," Demyx said smirking.

"But if I'm going to pay to see it, shouldn't I know what it's about? I mean..?" Roxas asked, stopping when Demyx pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him. He hadn't noticed that Demyx had gotten close enough to touch him until that moment, and he felt his heart beat a little faster when Demyx did.

"All of our shows are free," Demyx said pulling away.

"Free? T-that doesn't make sense… How do you make money?" Roxas asked, hoping that he wasn't blushing.

"People leave a lot of donations," Demyx said, smiling when he saw that the other blonde's cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink.

"So will you come to the show?" the older blonde asked. Roxas opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, someone called Demyx's name. Demyx frowned, looking back in the direction he'd come from before glancing at Roxas again. "Sorry Roxas but I've gotta go," he said. "I have to see what Xemnas wants; I'll see you later, okay?"

Roxas barely managed to nod just before Demyx slipped away.

--

"Roxas, where the hell have you been?" Larxene, Roxas' sister demanded when she finally managed to find him about an hour later.

"Away," Roxas replied.

"Doing what?" She asked, "Mom and dad have been wondering about where you were."

"Avoiding you," Roxas muttered.

"What was that?" Larxene snapped.

"I was talking to someone called Demyx," Roxas replied, deciding not to repeat what he'd said. He'd rather not get into another yelling match with his sister today. "He seems to be part of a traveling group of entertainers and-"

"Entertainers, huh?" Larxene interrupted looking in the direction that Roxas had come from. "Were you going to go to the show?" Roxas shrugged.

"I think it might be fun to," he said.

"Well, that's too bad," Larxene said, cutting him off again, "You know how mom and dad feel about people like that." She stopped speaking when she noticed a group of the very entertainers that they'd been talking about walking by. They were posting advertisements for their show. Roxas followed her gaze until his eyes stopped on Demyx, who smiled widely at the siblings, saying something to his group before breaking away and then coming up to them.

"Hey, Roxas!" He said grinning, "nice to see you again." He paused for a moment, taking in his sister, "And who's this?" He asked, "Your lovely girlfriend perhaps?" Demyx looked at Larxene perplexedly when she snorted at the very thought of her brother ever having a girlfriend even if he weren't gay.

"No, Demyx," Roxas said, frowning, "This is my sister, Larxene."

Demyx's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, laughing a little embarrassedly.

"Soo," Demyx said after a moment of silence, "Are you two going to come to the show?"

"That depends," Larxene said, "I can convince our parents to let us, but I won't unless you tell me something interesting that's going to happen." Roxas sighed, highly doubting that Demyx would be able to.

"Hmm…" Demyx said, thinking, "Xaldin will be handling a python-"

"Booring," Larxene said, interrupting him.

"Well, my sister, Naminee will be there, drawing free portraits-"Demyx started, stopping when he saw how disinterested Larxene was.

Demyx gripped his chin, trying think of something that might impress the girl. He smirked when he saw it coming toward him. "Alright," Demyx said, placing his hands on his hips, "turn around." Both Larxene and Roxas did as they were told, turning and seeing another person who didn't belong to their town. They were now looking at a very tall red-head, who had long spikes coming down his back and beautiful eyes of emerald, completely captivated. "See him?" Demyx asked, continuing when the other two blondes nodded, "He's going to be juggling fire, as well doing other things. Always has been quite an attraction."

"Other things?" Roxas asked, unable to take his eyes off of the red-head. He made the honey-haired blonde's heart beat just as fast as Demyx had.

"Sorry, Roxas, but I can't give that away," Demyx said, smiling just before moving past the other two then walking toward his group again. "See you later," he called, glancing back at them, confident that the red-head had won the girl over.

He always did.

--

TBC

Sorry 's... eh. I'm really debating on whether I'll keep it up or not.

Anyway; Review to tell me your thoughts?

--

Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill and I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning grey


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters, man.

A/N: I as promised, an update for you, Sam. I'm glad that it's making your day better.

**Bad Day Cure**

Chapter 2

--

Roxas and Larxene watched the group for a moment longer before Roxas started to go off in the direction of their home trying to hide how disappointed he was. He was nearly one hundred percent certain that they wouldn't be seeing that show, though he really wanted to.

He'd been so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize that his sister had been following him until he'd gone into their house and she shut the door behind him then called out to their parents, saying that they were home. It didn't take more than a few moments before their parents joined them.

"Roxas, where were you?" Roxas' father, whom he bore a strong resemblance to, asked.

"He was talking to some entertainer belonging to the group that stopped in town," Larxene chimed in before Roxas had even had a chance to speak. The blonde glowered at his sister when his father frowned in disapproval.

"Roxas, what were you doing even close to _those_ people? You know how I feel about them." Roxas' father said crossing his arms.

"Sorry, _Cloud_," Roxas said, looking away, "I was curious."

"… Roxas," Cloud started sounding angry, "what did I tell you about using my first name?" Roxas crossed his arms as well, muttering an apology. "Please respect my wishes, Roxas, and stay away from them," Cloud said.

"But daddy," Larxene interrupted before Roxas could reply, "Why not let him try it just this once? So he can get it out of his system? I'll even go with him, so he doesn't get into trouble," she said, smiling innocently.

"I don't know Lark… Besides, I don't want to force you to," Cloud said, glancing at her.

"No, I don't mind, really," she said, smiling at her father pleasantly. Roxas swore he could've thrown up. He knew how his sister was, unfortunately, and it wasn't anything like how she was acting now. She was just doing this because she had her own selfish hidden agenda. Obviously, she wanted to see the red head again.

Cloud looked like he was thinking about it then smiled at his daughter. "Alright," Cloud said, "I'll let you two try it.

Roxas blinked in disbelief, letting his father's words sink in before thanking him so he wouldn't change his mind.

When he thought about it more, he realized that he shouldn't have been so surprised really. His sister's suckuptry usually did get her pretty far.

--

That evening, Roxas and his sister left their house, traveling in silence and heading toward the field that Demyx and the other entertainers were at.

Roxas immediately noticed how great of a turn out there was. The advertisements must've been very effective- most of the town was there. He jumped slightly when someone called out his name then turned to see a very enthusiastic blonde waving at him.

Roxas smiled, leaving his sister and going to him. "Hey, Demyx," he said, smiling widely.

"I'm so glad that you came," the blonde said, beaming. It was then that Roxas noticed that Demyx had some kind of instrument.

"What's that?" Roxas asked.

"This?" he asked, holding what looked like a guitar out in front of him. He continued when Roxas nodded. "This' my Sitar," the blonde explained, "I sit and play it. People can stop and listen to me if they'd like, or ignore me and watch others perform if they want to."

"What can you play?" Roxas asked. Demyx glanced around, and seeing nobody else close by, went behind one of the wagons, motioning for Roxas to follow. Curious, Roxas did.

"Do you have time to listen to a song?" Demyx asked. Roxas nodded, a bit confused as to why Demyx wasn't playing out in the open, but before he could question him, he'd sat down and had started playing. Not wanting to interrupt, Roxas obediently listened.

The song was slow at first, with a beautiful melody. Then it suddenly got faster and more intricate, but as it neared the end, slowed once again ending on a stunningly beautiful chord. It was one of the best songs that Roxas had ever heard.

"What was that?" Roxas asked.

Demyx shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"It was improvisation," Demyx said. Roxas' eyes widened slightly. He was very impressed.

"Why did you only have me listen to it? Why didn't you play it out in the open?" Roxas asked.

"Because it was for you," Demyx replied. "You were my inspiration."

Roxas' eyes widened even more, a slight blush coming across his cheeks. Demyx took a step toward him, making his heart beat wildly and his blush darken. "E-excuse me," Roxas stuttered, slipping away. Demyx watched him go, a smile working its way across his face. He was now convinced that the cute little blonde had a thing for him. Not that he minded.

"Roxas wait," Demyx said, making the blonde falter, "Can I show you around?" After a moment of hesitation, Roxas nodded.

--

The two blondes ended up walking around, seeing various acts, and avoiding Larxene.

Xaldin had indeed handled a python, even allowing members of the crowd to come up and pet it. After a lot of persuading, Demyx got Roxas to go up. The poor blonde nearly fainted when Xaldin placed it in his hands and it started to go up his arm. But he got through it, glad that he'd done it when it was over.

Demyx also took Roxas to see his sister, who drew a sketch of them. He was really surprised because it was very good, almost perfect, in fact. It looked just like them.

"My dad won't like this," Roxas commented, frowning.

"What will he do if he sees it, burn it?" Demyx joked. That is, until he saw Roxas' grim expression. "Uh, I can have Naminee hold onto it for the time being if you'd like," Demyx said. He smiled when Roxas brightened.

"Okay," the honey-haired blonde said.

--

Roxas and Demyx also saw the horses that usually pulled the wagons, a strong man with brown hair and a large build, and a blonde man with green eyes, who would demonstrate how certain points on the body could cause temporary paralysis, or help someone. The example of helping that Roxas saw was that a woman had a bad headache. The man, Roxas was sure his name was Vexen, touched a certain spot on her hand and then it was gone.

Roxas liked everything that he saw, but the last thing that Demyx took him to see was his 'main attraction'. The blonde had gotten him a seat that was fairly close to the front, but then had left, saying that he should really do some playing, or Xemnas wouldn't be very happy. Roxas nodded in understanding just before the blonde left. He watched Demyx go until a voice spoke.

Roxas turned to see a blue haired boy announcing the next act. It was someone who he referred to as 'The Flurry of Dancing Flames' who would be performing. Roxas watched the stage, curious, until he saw the red head from earlier step onto the stage.

Roxas watched as he walked onto the stage, a smile on his face and confidence in his stride. The blonde looked him over, hoping to take in every detail.

He immediately noticed that his nipples were pierced as were his ears several times- and he was only wearing pants. The pants were black and there were many coin like beads around the waist that jingled as they clanked together, making him look like he was wearing a golden belt. There were also bracelets around his ankles and he was barefoot. The most striking thing about him though, was that fiery hair and those beautiful eyes, as well as the tattoos on his cheeks.

Just when Roxas had begun to wonder what he'd do, the blue haired boy handed him some sticks. Roxas' eyes widened slightly as he set the ends on fire and began to juggle several at once as he balanced one, only one end set aflame, on his chin, immediately impressing the crowd. After a few moments, he raised one of his legs, and continued to juggle as he balanced on one leg, earning even more crowd approval. Then he caught them one by one, putting them out.

Next, his blue-haired assistant brought what looked like a giant hoop out. Roxas watched with mild interest until six contained points on it were lit on fire. Then the red-head pulled his long hair back, tying it, and the hoop was placed around him. The blue hair let go, and the red head began to move his body, arms down to his sides to keep from getting burned.

The crowd cheered as he moved the ring up and down his chest, not dropping it once, with ease. Roxas watched him, wide eyed and staring. He couldn't help it. The red head was… absolutely amazing. Doing what he was doing… and not messing up once, had to be extremely difficult.

Roxas felt his eyes widen even more when the red head, as if feeling the intensity of Roxas' gaze, suddenly looked at him. Roxas' heart beat wildly as those beautiful emeralds bore into his sapphire, and he gasped slightly when the red head smiled at him.

He quickly looked away, cheeks burning, but knew that the red head was still staring at him. He could feel it.

Roxas didn't dare to glance at the stage again until the crowd applauded wildly. He was just in time to see the red head blow a ball of fire.

He liked the red head… and Demyx as well… but he couldn't risk having his sister see and being banned from seeing them ever again.

--

Roxas hurriedly tried to leave the area when the show had come to a close, but ended up running straight into his sister, Larxene.

"There you are!" she said, seeming strangely happy. "Come on, Roxas, let's go meet him," she said sounding excited.

"Why can't you go by yourself?" Roxas asked.

"Because I'm not going by myself," she snapped, "Besides, I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you," she said gripping his arm.

"Oh my God! He's coming over here," she squealed, excitedly.

Roxas looked behind him, eyes widening slightly. The red head was indeed making his way toward them, and his heart began to race again. But, before he could even think anything, like it'd be a good idea to escape if he wanted to, the red head had stopped in front of them and Larxene had turned him around.

"Hello," the red head said, smiling at the two. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat as he took the red head in up close. God he was beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Larxene," Roxas' sister said flirtatiously, then muttered, "oh and this is Roxas," as if she wished he were invisible.

"Your name's Roxas huh?" the red-head asked, in his calm, cool voice. Roxas nodded slowly as the red head gave his full attention to him and ignored Larxene. Roxas noticed that his tongue and lip were pierced too... those tattoos looked like upside down triangles… his hair and delicate eyebrows perfectly complemented his eyes, which were framed by long lashes, and his skin was perfect and pale… "I must say, I'm quite jealous," the red head said, pulling the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Why?" Roxas asked, trying not to blush as that beautiful face came closer.

"Because, you've got the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I've ever seen," the red-head whispered. Roxas' eyes widened a little and he opened his mouth to say something, but didn't, afraid that he'd stutter. "My name's Axel," the red-head said, softly enough so that only Roxas could hear.

The red-head looked back at Larxene, an eyebrow raised when she gave a forced laugh to recapture his attention.

"And a lovely sister you have too," he said, halfway smiling at her. "I hope that you enjoyed the show," he said, smile widening. He undid his hair before he spoke again, fiery locks framing his face. "I'd love to stay, but I'm afraid that I've got to go now or Demyx will worry about me," he continued, smiling at the blondes, his eyes locking with Roxas' again just before he slipped away.

"Sure, any time!" Larxene called after him, while Roxas merely stared, heart racing, as the red-head's voice and name resounded in his head.

_Axel._

--

TBC

A/N: Well, there was chapter two… Did you like it? I finished it today for Samaloo cos she's liking it so much. :D

Also… She forbade me from deleting this ._.;

I'll listen cos it's for her.

Anyway… Did you like it? Please do let me know by reviewing? I'd love to know what you think.

--

Sometimes it hurts so much to lose the one you love. I try so hard to reach you, but it only makes things worse. I only end hating myself. And as my hatred grows, so do your lies.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it's been quite a while. I've several stories I'm working on.

**Bad Day Cure**

Chapter 3

--

The two blondes watched the red-head walk away for a long moment then turned, starting on their way home. Axel continued walking until he was in front of Demyx.

"Hey," he said, smirking at the blonde, before turning to watch the other two leave.

Demyx smirked before greeting him as well then both watched the cute little blonde that'd inadvertently captured their attention walk away. "How was the show?" the red-head asked.

"Excellent as always," Demyx replied, smiling. "I see that you've made some new friends," he continued, referring to Roxas and Larxene.

Axel glanced at the sitar player, returning the smile before looking back at the other two, particularly Roxas.

"What do you think of Roxas?" Axel asked Demyx suddenly. Demyx jumped slightly, surprised by the suddenness, then decided to tell his best friend what he felt.

"He's really nice and I think he's cute," Demyx said, slipping his hand into Axel's, leading him to a more secluded spot. "Do you think he's gay?" he asked when they were alone.

"I hope so," Axel said, emeralds glistening. He looked at Roxas as a Cheshire grin worked its way across his face. He already had a good guess that the answer was yes. Otherwise Roxas wouldn't have looked at him that way.

"Why's that?" Demyx asked, allowing Axel to turn him around then draw him into his arms, holding him closely like any good lover would.

"Because I like him," Axel said, smirk widening. Demyx laughed lightly. He'd always loved that the red-head wasn't afraid to admit what he wanted. He usually got it too. That was how they'd become lovers, in fact.

"Me too," Demyx whispered still watching the honey-haired blonde, smiling as Axel lightly kissed his neck.

"Want to have some fun with him since you like him too?" Axel asked in Demyx's ear.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked confusedly, looking up into a sea of brilliant green.

--

Roxas desperately wished he'd lost his sister long ago and had headed home before her. All she kept talking about was _'The Flurry of Dancing Flames' show'_ and trying to get him to tell her what he'd said to him. Roxas rolled his eyes tuning her out. He didn't listen to what she said again until they were nearly home.

"_He's so hot!"_ He faintly heard, and couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Yeah," Roxas whispered without thinking. His eyes widened when Larxene froze.

"_What?"_ she asked. Oh shit, Roxas thought. "What did you say?" she asked.

Roxas swallowed. "I agreed with you," he said. No point in denying it. She'd heard him.

Larxene immediately made a revolted face. Soon it was replaced with a sneer.

"Stay away from him, Roxas. We wouldn't want you to infect him with your _disease_, now would we?" she asked coldly. Roxas looked away, biting his lower lip.

"What if I say no?" he asked.

"Then I tell mom and dad."

The siblings' eyes locked. "If you do, I'll never speak to you again," Roxas promised.

Larxene laughed coldly. "A bonus," she said simply, smirking as Roxas immediately stalked off toward their home. She didn't even have a fraction of a clue as to how much she'd hurt him. Not like she'd care anyway.

--

For the next week, Roxas stayed away from the colorful wagons, away from the field they were in, away from Axel, and away from Demyx. He knew what would happen if he didn't. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde and the red-head no matter what he did. So, he was moping, really. That is- he was until he got a rather big surprise.

The blonde's family had gone out, all going to some sort of town meeting, brought on by Roxas' father, to determine if the group paying their town a visit was dangerous or not. Roxas had conveniently locked himself inside his room right as it was time to leave, ignoring Cloud's demands for him to come along. He didn't leave it until he was sure they were gone and some time had lapsed.

Roxas had been surprised when he heard a knock come from the front door since the entire town was supposed to be at the meeting. After some hesitation, he opened it. The blonde gasped, seeing Axel standing in his doorway. He was just as stunning as he was the last time Roxas had seen him.

"Hello, Roxas," he said smoothly, a sly smile coming across his face.

"A-Axel," Roxas stuttered. The red-head's smile turned into a smirk. "How did you know where I live?"

"Your sister's mentioned it quite frequently," he said. Roxas' face fell.

"Sorry but she's not here," he said, looking away. Of course he'd want to see _her._

"Good."

"What?" Roxas asked, eyes widening.

"You are the one I want to see," the red-head replied.

"W-what?" Roxas asked as Axel gripped his wrist. He immediately felt his body heat up where the red-head touched him. "Y-you're not performing today?" he asked.

"Nope, I've got the day off… so will you come and spend the day with me?" the red-head asked. "Please?"

Roxas' mouth opened slightly. "I…" _shouldn't_… _I can't_… the blonde desperately wanted to say, but just couldn't refuse as he stared into the red head's beautiful emerald eyes. "...okay," he said. The red-head grinned, excitedly.

"Alright, come on," he said, coaxing Roxas outside. The blonde shut the door, making sure it was locked then followed him.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked, heart racing ever so slightly as he allowed the red-head to lead him through town, not even wondering why the red-head wanted to spend time with him so badly.

"I don't know," he admitted, stopping and looking around. "Roxas?" he asked, feigning shyness, "Will you show me around?" he asked.

Roxas blinked. "Uhm, there isn't much to see," he said, mentally smacking himself, afraid he'd just lost spending time with the red-head, as soon as he said it.

"That's okay," Axel said, "I don't mind."

"Alright," Roxas said, grateful for the second chance.

--

As predicted, it didn't take long for Roxas to show Axel around Radiant Garden and soon the blonde and the red-head wound up in the red-head's camp. Roxas allowed the red head to show him around, much like Demyx had earlier.

"It isn't very busy today," Axel observed.

"That's because my dad called for a town meeting. He wants to know if people think that you're dangerous," Roxas explained.

Axel blinked, looking surprised. "So does that mean he's going to make us leave? We're harmless, really," he insisted.

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know… but… usually he's very influential because we're one of the wealthier families in town. I don't think you'll have to leave, though. Everyone else seems to like you."

"Do _you_ like me?" Axel asked suddenly. Roxas' eyes widened and he quickly looked away when his cheeks heated up.

"I was referring to your group…"

The red-head smirked, seeing that blush but when Roxas bit his lower lip for a long moment, continuing to look away, he changed the subject. "Do you like us then?" the red-head asked. Roxas took a deep breath then nodded.

"Yeah, you're very good at what you do," he said, glancing at the red-head again. The two walked in silence for a few moments before Roxas spoke again. "Oh! There's one more place that I forgot to show you."

"Where is it?" Axel asked, interested. He followed Roxas without question when he led him toward the edge of the camp. They stopped under Roxas' tree.

"I guess it's not too exciting…" the blonde started, "But I like to come here if I'm upset or to think."

The red-head nodded, sitting. "You seem to be very in tune with nature," he said, slightly impressed. He was rather enjoying getting to know the blonde. Roxas sat next to him and they viewed the town as the sun began to set.

"Thanks for spending time with me, Roxas," Axel said, leaning against the blonde. Roxas stiffened slightly when he did but relaxed after a moment. He considered asking the red-head why he'd wanted to spend time with him but didn't really want to ruin the moment.

"Sure, Axel," he said.

--

Roxas watched the sun set until the last traces of twilight vanished and all that was left was purple glow then sighed. "Axel… I should head home," he said, feeling the red-head shift beside him.

"Alright," Axel said. "Can I walk with you?"

Roxas looked at the red-head, evidently surprised. "If you really want to…" he said.

"Of course I do."

--

Axel walked Roxas home that night, and as Roxas got more comfortable around him, it became easier to talk to him. They parted with a 'goodnight' accompanied with a wave, and then the red-head went back to his camp.

It seemed that, as Roxas had predicted, the town wanted the entertainers to stay there, and so had voted for them to stay, which the blonde was thankful for. Also… every evening when Axel wasn't performing and had free time, he picked up the habit of stopping by Roxas' house and spending time with him. Sometimes Demyx came with him. The blonde was thankful that his sister had never been around when he'd come by so far. That is until one day…

Roxas was outside with his sister. They were merely lounging around when Axel came by. Larxene saw him first of course.

"Oh my god, he finally came!" Roxas heard and looked up, eyes widened, seeing a very familiar red-head approach. When he saw Roxas he immediately brightened and came up to him excitedly.

"Roxas!" he said, hugging the honey-haired blonde excitedly, "Demyx just came up with a new song on his sitar! You must come and listen!" Roxas knew his sister was very angry because he'd gotten closer to the red-head. He could feel it even though she was behind him. He wanted to protest, but before he could say or do anything, the red-head had grabbed his wrist and was dragging him with him. Roxas had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like coming home.

--

The song was amazing. Demyx had called it 'The Aquatic Dance', which was very fitting because it was calming and beautiful with hints of excitement.

The blonde had been very happy that Roxas had been able to come to preview it.

"How was it, Roxas?" he asked.

"Wonderful," Roxas said, laughing when Demyx began to bounce excitedly and hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it. Ever since I met you, I've had a surge of creativity," he said in the honey-haired blonde's ear. Roxas felt a blush creep across his cheeks, just before Axel gripped his shoulder, making his blush deepen.

"I… I should go," Roxas said. "I left without telling my parents where I was going," he continued, pulling away.

"But your sister knows where you are…" Axel said.

"Gotta go!" Roxas said, leaving them, feeling a mix of emotions.

Axel watched him leave then smirked at Demyx.

--

Roxas got home, quickly shutting the door behind him and running straight into his parents. Cloud's arms were crossed and he was frowning deeply.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Just with some friends," Roxas said. "Axel wanted me to hear Demyx's new song and-"

Cloud's frown deepened. "Why is it that I ask you to stay away from _those _people and then you go gallivanting off and befriend them anyway?"

"I… we just got along well and…" Roxas started, but got interrupted by Cloud again.

"And not only _that,_ but I hear that you're attracted to this Axel person." Roxas clenched his fists.

"Did your _perfect daughter_ tell you that she has a crush on him too?" he asked defensively, "and that she's just jealous because he actually talks to me but blows her off?" Cloud immediately slapped him.

"Don't you _dare_ talk back to me," he said as Roxas' cheek reddened and he looked to the side.

"I don't need this," Roxas said, taking a step back, "I'll sleep outside tonight before staying here with you."

"Cloud, don't let him leave, it's supposed to be cold tonight. _What will people_ _think_-?" Roxas' mother asked, in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry _Tifa,_ I'll be sure to take a blanket," Roxas said icily, brushing past them and going to his room. He emerged again with a blanket, fully intent on sleeping under his tree.

"You will do no such thing," Cloud said as Roxas walked past them.

"And how are you going to stop me?" Roxas asked. "If you lock me in my room, I'll climb out the window. If you put me in the basement, I'll scream until someone comes."

"No one will question us locking you in the basement if we claim that you've gone crazy. And then you'll never see the outside world again." Cloud's voice was cold.

Roxas gripped the door handle. "Do you hate me so much that you'd go that far?" he asked, glancing back at his parents. His father continued to glare at him, while his mother looked caught off guard. "Do you mother?" Roxas asked.

"Just let him go, Cloud. He obviously needs some time away from us and doesn't feel welcome here. Yelling won't get us anywhere," Tifa said, looking to the side.

Cloud frowned deeply, but knew he wouldn't get anywhere if his wife turned against him.

"Fine, Roxas. Go."

--

Roxas got away from his 'family' as quickly as possible, going directly to his tree. He immediately let loose the tears he'd been holding back.

He hated that his family hated him. It wasn't fair that they'd immediately side with Larxene, simply because she was 'normal'. Because she was 'perfect'- it was more than obvious that his father had been biased during their argument. Cloud hadn't even been mad when he'd said that she liked Axel too.

Roxas gripped his knees, letting out some of his frustration as hot fresh tears streamed down his face. He didn't even notice that someone was approaching as he cried harder.

"Roxas?" came a voice. Roxas recognized it, looking up.

"A-axel?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Ever since the first time we watched the sunset together, I've come here to watch it in the evening when I have time before visiting you." He said. "Roxas… what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Roxas, sobbed, hating that he wasn't able to stop. "Because my family hates me," he said, crying harder. Axel sat next to him, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sure they don't hate you… I mean why would they…?" He asked carefully.

"Because I'm a freak… because I like guys…" Roxas said, not thinking, just letting it out, "Because I like you!" He covered his mouth when Axel's eyes widened, quickly moving to get up and run away, but the red-head was too fast and gripped his shoulders.

"What?" he asked.

"I-I…" Roxas stammered, face reddening. He closed his eyes when hands gripped his face, and gripped the red-head's shoulders pushing against him in an attempt to push him away. The blonde froze, eyes opening wide when something warm and soft pressed against his lips.

Roxas stared in shock, still frozen when he saw that the red-head's lips were pressed to his own. He shook when those lips began to move against his, and something warm and wet slipped into his unresisting mouth. Roxas' heart immediately began to race as the red-head's tongue met with his for the first time, brushing against it slowly. He stared at Axel, even after the red-head had broken the kiss.

"I like you too, Roxas," Axel whispered, lips brushing against the honey-haired blonde's. Before Roxas even had a chance to respond, the red-head's lips engulfed his own once more.

Hesitantly, the honey-haired blonde kissed him back, completely forgetting everything when the red-head deepened the kiss.

--

TBC

--

A/N: Yep, Axel stole Roxas' first kiss. And yep, Axel and Demyx are plotting something. But will Axel go through with it or merely cheat on Dem? (yep, they're lovers) Or will he leave Dem for Roxas? Possibilities, possibilities… Wanna know what happens next soon?

You could always write me a lovely review to let me know… as well as tell me what you thought about the chapter. I'll love you for it if you do (:


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed (:

**Bad Day Cure**

Chapter 4

--

Roxas gripped Axel's shoulders more tightly, almost not believing that the red-head was really kissing him, despite the fact that this was the second time their lips had met. It almost felt like a dream, it was so unreal. The honey-haired blonde found himself panting and looking at the red-head though half lidded eyes when the pyromaniac finally broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Feel better?" the red-head asked gently, wiping away the honey-haired blonde's tears with his thumb.

Roxas smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

Axel smiled back then glanced down, taking notice of the blanket for the first time. "Planning on staying out here tonight?" he asked, slightly surprised. Roxas bit his lower lip, remembering the fight he'd had with his parents before nodding. "Do you mind if I stay with you?" the red-head asked.

Roxas smiled at the red-head. "I'd like that," he whispered.

Axel smiled back. "Let's watch the sunset, okay?" he asked. Roxas nodded and turned when Axel did, watching the sun set. The blonde smiled and leaned against the red-head when an arm slipped around his shoulders and Axel pulled him closer, happy for the first time in a long time.

--

Roxas opened his eyes, immediately realizing that he must've fallen asleep sometime after the red-head had pulled him closer because he immediately noticed that it was dark outside when he opened his eyes again. It wasn't completely dark though, due to the moon and the stars, and he noticed that he was lying on top of the blanket he'd brought. He saw Axel lying beside him.

"Axel?" the honey-haired blonde whispered.

"Hello, sleepy head," the red-head whispered back, mischief in his voice. The blonde frowned until the red-head reached out and gripped his hand. His heart raced as Axel pulled him closer.

"A-axel?" the blonde asked, remembering the kiss. He continued, heart pounding wildly when the red-head hummed softly. "Since I like you… and you like me back, what does that make us?" he asked, feeling his heart beat even faster. He glanced at Axel's face, but it too dark to make it out, making it hard to tell what he was thinking.

"What do you want it to make us?" the red-head whispered.

"I…" Roxas said, trembling when Axel's hand slipped away and gently ran along his cheek. "I want us to be more than friends," Roxas whispered, still shaking.

"Me too," the red-head replied, gripping Roxas' neck firmly. The honey-haired blonde closed his eyes as the red-head inched closer, gradually closing the space between them. Their lips locked together and remained that way for a long moment before the red-head slipped his tongue inside Roxas' mouth for a second time. Roxas allowed him full access, relaxing his jaw and letting the red-head deepen the kiss. He shuddered when he felt the warm metal of Axel's tongue ring brush against his tongue, then began to kiss back.

Roxas made a small noise of surprise when the red-head shifted, climbing on top of him and straddling him. He pulled his mouth away after Roxas had moaned lightly into his mouth then smirked at the sound of Roxas' ragged breathing. He kissed the blonde's cheek lightly, deciding to stop. He didn't want to push too hard and scare the blonde away.

Roxas smiled, underneath the red-head as he kissed his cheek. He was a bit disappointed when Axel got off and laid next to him but still wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into the crook of the red-head's neck. He smiled after a moment.

"I'm glad," he whispered into Axel's fiery hair.

--

The next time Roxas awoke, it was to Demyx's voice.

"Axel! What are you doing out here? You perform in an hour!" he heard. Roxas heard the red-head groan and opened his eyes, immediately seeing Axel's fiery red hair.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," the red-head said, groaning again as Demyx shook him. Roxas glanced to the side, just in time to see Demyx, who apparently hadn't noticed him, start to leave when Axel stretched. He muttered something about being late, himself, due to looking for Axel as he did.

Roxas looked up when a hand gripped his shoulder, immediately staring into striking emerald. The red-head smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I've got to go," he said. Roxas' mouth opened slightly but before he could say anything, the red-head captured his lips, kissing him.

"If you come to watch the show," he whispered above Roxas' lips, "I'll improvise and do something special for you." Roxas' cheeks heated up just before Axel pulled away, going back to his camp to get ready.

--

Roxas went down to the camp, blanket in hand, about an hour later. He waited at the red-head's stage, anticipatory, waiting for the show to start. As he'd expected, the red-head had quite a large audience, but he'd managed to get there early, so he was about in the middle of the crowd. He frowned, highly doubting that Axel would be able to see him. Nonetheless, he stayed, just in case.

The blonde watched, eyes widening slightly when the red-head emerged, coming onto the stage, immediately getting applause. This time he was wearing white pants, held up by some kind of golden, embroidered piece of fabric, tied at his waist. The blonde thought that he looked even more stunning than usual, as he walked across the stage gracefully.

Axel walked onto the stage, face somewhat blank, stopping in the center, and scanned the crowd. He stopped when his gaze fell upon Roxas, smiling widely. Roxas smiled back, just before the show began.

--

The show was somewhat like it had been the last time that Roxas had seen it. He was just beginning to wonder if the red-head was still going to do something special for him as he juggled his flaming sticks, when the red-head put out the ends on two, suddenly. The blonde watched, wide-eyed as the red-head, began to manipulate a flaming stick with the two unlit ones, almost dancing, as he moved gracefully across the stage as he improvised. He didn't drop it once.

Roxas' jaw dropped slightly as the crowd applauded wildly.

As the show came to a close, Roxas stood, wondering if it'd even be worth trying to get close to Axel. Deciding it probably wasn't, since fans were trying to swarm around him already, he decided to view the other acts, immediately running into Demyx.

"Hey Demyx," he said, excitedly, seeing the sitar player playing. Demyx smiled up at him, making Roxas' heart beat slightly faster. He covered his mouth, slightly shocked. He had Axel… but he still liked Demyx too?

"Hey, Roxas!" The other blonde said, just as excitedly. "Have time to listen to a song?" he asked, smiling widely. Roxas nodded, lowering his hand. "Good!" the blonde said, proceeding to play a song that had been even better than the last.

"What was that one called?" Roxas asked when he'd finished.

Demyx grinned, "Aquatic Fury," he said, proudly. "How was it?"

Roxas smiled. "It's your best yet," he said. Demyx hugged him tightly and Roxas shifted uncomfortably. "Look, Demyx, I'm sorry, but I've got to get going…" he said.

Demyx nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll see you later!" he said, letting Roxas slip way.

Roxas walked away, continuing on his way out of the camp, nearly there when a hand gripped his arm. He yelped as he was pulled behind a wagon, very surprised to see Axel. It seemed that the red-head had slipped away and found Roxas. He was grinning widely, still in his outfit. Roxas relaxed as the red-head kissed him.

"Did you like your surprise?" the red-head asked. Roxas smiled up at him.

"Yeah, it was amazing," _…you're amazing…_ he said.

The red-head smiled back, brushing his nose against the blonde's. "I'm glad that you liked it," he said softly, hugging the blonde.

"_Roxas?"_ Roxas heard, eyes opening wide when he heard his sister's voice.

He glanced to the side, seeing her, eyes blazing. How much had she seen? "What do you think you're doing!?" she asked, enraged. Axel glanced at her too, frowning when he felt how tense Roxas was.

"I'm giving him a hug," the red-head replied calmly, "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, eyes narrowing as if he dared her to speak again. She looked at the two of them for a long moment then smiled sweetly at the red-head.

"No, not at all," she said, giving a forced laugh. "I was just looking for my brother. We got separated earlier, and now it's _time_ for me to _walk him home."_

Axel smiled at her just as sweetly, despite strongly disliking her. "That's not necessary. You see, I've promised to walk him home already and was going to after we saw Xaldin perform. I'd invite you to come, but Demyx tells me that you find pythons to be boring." The red-head gripped Roxas' hand. "Come on Roxas," he said, pulling him along, leaving Larxene behind.

Roxas smiled at Axel, gratefully when they were away from her. "Thank you," he said. Axel merely smirked at him, not stopping until they were at Xaldin's stage.

--

Roxas didn't end up going home until early evening, accompanied by Axel. The red-head paused under a tree, not too far from Roxas' house. Roxas looked at the red-head questioningly, just before he spoke.

"Roxas, can I kiss you goodnight?" he asked. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat. He knew that the red-head had to have wanted to do it here, so no one would see, thankful that he was thinking about that. "Roxas?" the red-head asked when he didn't reply.

The honey-haired blonde looked up, nodding as his sapphire met beautiful emerald. The red-head didn't wait, bending down and catching the blonde's lips. They remained that way, lips locked together innocently for a long moment, then Axel pulled away. "Goodnight, Roxas," he whispered. Roxas smiled as the red-head slipped away, watching him leave for a long moment before resuming his walk home.

--

Over the next few weeks, Roxas fell even harder for Axel, and as he did, he also spent less and less time with his family, ultimately becoming even happier. On the few instances that he did come home, his father wouldn't speak to him, instead brushing him off like he wasn't even there, acting as if he were invisible. Larxene treated him even worse, and his mother, as she always had been, was too busy to spend time with him, socializing instead.

And though he was happy, Roxas felt fairly guilty too, because even though he was in love with the red-head, he still had feelings for Demyx. No matter how hard he tried to stop them, he couldn't. He couldn't help it. The blonde was amazing too. Sweet, kind, funny, and brilliant in contrast to Axel, who, though he was amazing as well he was more mischievous, outgoing and cunning.

The blonde sighed, as he walked toward the camp he'd become so accustomed to visiting; He knew that he had to forget Demyx. It wouldn't be fair to Axel, the sitar player's best friend, if he didn't.

Roxas made up his mind that that's what he'd do as he entered the camp, heading directly toward Axel's stage. He'd been planning on making a surprise visit and surprising the red-head.

The blonde smiled when he heard Axel's laugh come from behind the stage. He quickened his pace, peering behind it, planning on calling out to him, but freezing when he saw him.

There was his red-head, kissing Demyx fiercely, Demyx avidly kissing him back.

The honey-haired blonde was just about to slip away when Demyx noticed him, breaking the kiss. He smiled at the blonde sheepishly, and the red-head, curious, followed the blonde's gaze, turning to see Roxas standing there.

The red-head's eyes widened slightly when he saw Roxas, just before the honey-haired blonde took off.

Axel looked back at Demyx, grinning and whispering something in his ear before kissing the blonde's cheek and taking off after Roxas.

--

Axel chased Roxas, knowing exactly where he had to be going. And despite the fact that they were running for quite a while and Roxas was fairly fast, Axel, who was taller, was faster. The red-head caught the distraught blonde, holding him, despite his struggling until he demanded to be let go. The red-head watched impassively when the blonde walked a few steps away from him.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" he asked, biding time.

"What the hell do you mean 'what's wrong'?!" the blonde halfway yelled. "You just kissed Demyx!"

"Yes, I did," the red-head stated.

Roxas looked down, biting his lower lip, even more hurt. "What is Demyx to you?" _…what am I to you..?_ he asked, afraid of the answer.

"He and I are lovers," the red-head replied. The blonde took a deep, shaky, breath, trying to will away oncoming tears.

"Why were you toying with me? Saying that you liked me, even though you have a lover already! You have Demyx so did you follow me? Why don't you just leave me alone?" Roxas snapped, attempting to hide how hurt he was, by letting his anger mask it. "You probably don't even really like me," he whispered, biting his lower lip. Roxas and Axel had ended up going off past the tents and stages and had stopped in a clearing in front of a large oak tree. Roxas' oak tree, to be exact. The only place he went when he was upset and when he needed to be alone. Unfortunately for him, the two lovers knew that.

"I'm not toying with you," Axel said, "and I do like you," placing a hand on his hip. "And you like me, so what's the problem?"

"Demyx! I'd never do that to him!" Roxas said harshly, gaping at Axel, about to ask what was wrong with him.

"What about me?" came a voice from up in the tree that they'd stopped under.

--

-TBC-

A/N: I bet you hate me right now.

Anyway- Love it? Hate it? Review to let me know? I promise to update _very_ soon if you do (:


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: **M**

A/N: And now: Time to reveal the requested pairing.

73n5Hl, you're gonna be happy~

**Bad Day Cure**

Chapter 5

--

Roxas jumped, looking up, then stared as Demyx hopped down from a branch not too high up, landing a few feet away from them, gracefully. He didn't seem angry or upset at either of them but had to have heard everything they'd said.

"D-Demyx," Roxas stuttered, obviously surprised as he backed away from Axel, toward the other blonde, when Axel stepped toward him. Axel just smirked and continued to approach Roxas until he'd backed into Demyx who gripped his arms tightly. Just like he and Demyx had planned.

"W-what are you doing?" Roxas asked, struggling and panicking a little when Demyx wouldn't let go. He was too busy watching Axel come toward him to realize that Demyx was inching closer to him to say something in his ear.

"Axel's not the only one. I like you too," Demyx said softly, yet loudly enough for everyone to hear. He smirked as Roxas blushed, which he'd seen him do around him before. Still smirking, he leaned closer just before he licked Roxas' ear, running his tongue along the inner shell. Roxas gasped, feeling his blush darken.

What was this? Were they messing with him? Or did the two lovers… actually like him as he liked them both?

Roxas was just about to struggle again, but instead his eyes widened when Axel stopped in front of him, making his mind race as he wondered what the pyromaniac would do. It was obvious that he knew what Demyx had said. His 'lover' _was_ still exploring his ear after all. For some reason though, Axel was smiling.

Roxas looked at the red-head utterly confused when Axel placed a hand on his neck on the side that Demyx wasn't on. It still hadn't registered in his mind that the two had planned everything out, yet.

The honey-haired blonde's confusion deepened when Axel pressed his lips to his instead of yelling at Demyx, who was now working his way down to his neck, for doing what he was doing.

Unlike the other times Axel had kissed him, Roxas kept his jaw clamped shut, struggling, despite how futile it was. When he did, Axel's grip on the youngest blonde's neck intensified for a moment then he pulled away a little, slowly running his tongue along Roxas' lips. Roxas didn't budge, too confused by what was happening to decide if he really wanted what was happening or not, until Demyx bit his neck, suckling harshly and making him gasp. Axel didn't wait, catching Roxas' lips once again and slipping his tongue inside his mouth, letting it dance along the honey-haired blonde's.

Roxas shuddered as that skilled tongue played with his own, trying to coerce it into moving. Slowly, hesitantly, he stopped fighting as he was overwhelmed by new sensations, and kissed Axel back. The action immediately made Axel respond, and the red-head pushed his way further into Roxas' mouth, delving in. Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth, arching his back into Demyx's chest, from the combination of being kissed and Demyx biting at and sucking the sensitive spot where the base of his neck met with his shoulder.

When Axel finally broke away, Roxas was panting. He didn't think much about anything except for Axel and Demyx, due to Axel leaning in again just before biting and sucking on his lower lip and Demyx slowly running his tongue along where he'd bitten his neck. Axel smirked at Roxas when he halfway whined when he broke away completely. Then he palmed the proof of Roxas' arousal, leaning in once more as Demyx worked his way up to Roxas' ear again.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel said, smiling devilishly as he put more pressure against Roxas' erection, earning a moan in response.

"Y-yes?" Roxas whimpered.

"Want to continue?" the lovers both asked at the same time.

Axel smirked and Demyx smiled when Roxas nodded his consent weakly.

"You don't mind if we go back to Demyx's and my tent, right?" Axel whispered in Roxas' ear deliberately slowly, sliding his hand up to the blonde's chest. He knew that he had the blonde and the past few weeks had paid off.

"N-no," Roxas whispered as Demyx finally let him go and gasping as Axel nipped his ear. He'd be glad once they were in a more secluded place.

"Alright," Axel said, pulling away as Demyx had, "follow us like you normally would." Roxas nodded, wanting to do all he could to not attract attention, especially since Axel and Demyx had made a slightly noticeable bulge in his pants.

--

Axel and Demyx stopped, Roxas in tow, in front of a tent a little further away from the others. They must've done it for privacy, Roxas mused, looking at the tent. He hadn't been invited inside before, so he observed it now. The tent seemed to be fairly good sized, just like the other tents, despite how young the two were, the blonde noticed. It made sense to Roxas though. Axel _was_ quite an attraction, after all.

Roxas was so busy looking around that he didn't notice that Axel had gone into the tent until Demyx called his name. The blonde started slightly, looking at Demyx who was holding the heavy fabric open, patiently waiting for him to enter. The youngest blonde flushed a little and then did just that. Demyx smirked, finding the other blonde extremely cute, before doing the same.

The first thing that Roxas noticed when he'd entered the tent was that there was a strong, but not entirely overpowering smell; a mix of smoke and vanilla. He soon saw that it was coming from a stick giving off a distinct line of smoke as it burned and determined that it was incense.

Once he'd discovered what the pleasant smell was, he let his eyes roam the tent. It was lit with variously sized lanterns all hanging from the ceiling and giving off a warm glow. Below his feet was a large rug, and to the side there were pillows that one could sit on. Not too far in front of him was what looked like a very large makeshift, yet very comfortable looking due to all of the pillows, bed. Roxas continued to look around, curious, and liking what he saw, until his eyes stopped on Axel, and he was suddenly unsure of what he should do.

He was just about to ask when Demyx came up to him and gently gripped his wrist, leading him over to the bed, pulling him down so that they were both sitting. "What do you want me to?" Roxas started, confused, and a little nervous, until Demyx raised a finger to his lips.

"Just watch," Demyx whispered- a partial attempt at explaining. Of course, Roxas had no idea that Axel liked to tease his lover before loving him.

Roxas had never done anything like this before, so he did as he was told. He followed Demyx's gaze as he looked to the side until he was looking at the red-head again.

Axel smirked for a moment because of the perplexed look Roxas gave him, then, making sure that he kept eye contact with Roxas, he tantalizingly slowly took off his shirt. Roxas felt his eyes widen slightly as Axel equally slowly ran his hands along his perfectly toned torso, only stopping when he reached his pants line. He hesitated for a long moment, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips, then slowly undid his belt and pulled down his pants. Then he ran his fingers across his skin, trembling slightly, just before divesting himself of his pants as well.

Roxas felt his entire body heat up as he watched Axel, unable to tear his eyes away as the red-head began to prepare himself, right in front of the other two.

As with his other shows, the red-head excelled in this one too, Roxas thought. The honey-haired blonde had never seen anybody so… absolutely gorgeous… do something like that before. Fuck, he'd never seen _anybody_ do something like this before and he knew that the red-head's performance was making him, and probably Demyx as well, even more aroused especially when the red-head would close his eyes and tremor, face beautifully flushed, as he touched himself. He never stopped once, but teased the blondes as he continued. He knew full well what he was doing, especially since Demyx would call out to him, sounding needy.

Just when Roxas wondered what Axel would do next when he'd become rigid, the red-head locked his emerald eyes with Roxas' sapphire. He gave him a heated gaze just before letting out a loud languorous moan, as he continued to tease the blondes, making them want the red-head all the more.

"Ngh, God Axel, stop teasing us and _get over here_. I just might have to give all of my attention to Roxas and ignore you if you don't," Demyx halfway whined making Roxas' blush even deeper.

Axel smirked, knowing that Demyx was lying since he was so bad at it, but went to them nonetheless. He stopped in front of Roxas and seeing how red he'd gotten from merely watching him masturbate, knelt down, leaning toward the honey-haired blonde.

"Are you still a virgin?" he whispered in Roxas' ear so that only he could hear, making his blush deepen even more. He smiled when it did.

Roxas nodded slowly, a little embarrassed and immediately wondering if it would bother the other two if he was. "Do you want me to change that?" Axel whispered in Roxas' ear slowly.

"Wh-what?" Roxas asked, staring at the pyromaniac. He could feel his face burning now.

"Or do you want Demyx to do it instead?" the red head asked.

Roxas gasped as a hand slid under his shirt and up his chest and Demyx's fingers ran across his nipples. Instead of looking at the other blonde, though, Roxas kept his eyes locked with Axel's. Or he tried to at least.

"I-_nngh_," Roxas started, arching his back into Demyx's chest as the other blonde continued to play with him.

"Yes?" Axel asked, lustfully, leaning toward the youngest blonde, that Cheshire grin of his working its way across his face.

"I-I want you t-to," Roxas whimpered as Demyx bit his neck again. Axel smiled, locking his lips with Roxas'. He didn't pull away until he'd fully unbuttoned Roxas' shirt and Demyx had unzipped his undershirt, taking both off. The two paused for a moment to take the half naked, youngest blonde in.

"Wow, Roxas," Demyx whispered, staring at Roxas before taking off his own shirt. Roxas looked at the other two confusedly.

"W-what?" Roxas asked, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"Quite the beauty you are," Axel said, chuckling lightly and looking him over a few times, answering for both of them. Before Roxas could respond, he was being pushed down onto the makeshift bed.

This time, it was Demyx who laid claim to his lips, kissing him sweetly, while Axel claimed his neck, biting and sucking harshly, until he'd worked his way down to the blonde's hardened nipples, laying claim to one. Roxas tremored, moaning into Demyx's mouth as a hand traveled down to his naval, running tantalizingly slowly down to and then along his pantsline. Demyx broke off shortly after Axel had pulled away, unbuttoning and then taking off Roxas' pants, as well as the rest of his clothes.

Roxas only faintly noticed that Demyx had momentarily vanished as he stared at Axel, now fully exposed, heart racing, as the red-head took him in again. Judging by the look on his face, he liked what he saw.

"This is all new to you, right?" Axel asked, halfway smirking when Roxas nodded. "Alright," he said, "I'm going to show you something then."

Roxas watched as Axel got off the bed, kneeling in front of him, then lowered himself. The blonde felt his face heat up again when Axel raised and then spread his legs, making the red-head smirk again just before taking Roxas into his mouth.

Roxas trembled, gasping, as he was surrounded by Axel's warmth then moaned when that skilled tongue of his began to caress where he'd never been touched before. He moaned again when the red-head started to suck.

The blonde got completely lost, moaning continuously and gripping Axel's fiery hair as he began to move his head up and down. It didn't even register to the honey-haired blonde that Demyx, who was now fully undressed as well, had rejoined them until another tongue ran along his chest, just before teeth grazed his collar bone, a tongue working its way across his chest. Roxas cried out, nearly screaming, when Demyx bit his neck hard, making sure to leave a mark, just before he came inside Axel's mouth.

The youngest blonde felt the heat that had built up in his groin rush up to his face when he felt Axel swallow. The red head looked up at Roxas, locking his emerald with Roxas' sapphire, smiling pleasantly at him.

"Alright, Roxas," Axel said, licking his lips just before a grin worked its way across his face, "Do you think you could do that to Demyx?"

Roxas looked at the other blonde, feeling nervous but nodding timidly as Axel stood. The blonde moved to the spot where Axel had been then watched as Demyx positioned himself in front of him. When he had, Roxas obediently raised Demyx's legs, spreading them, and opened his mouth, taking Demyx into it.

Roxas gagged when the other did enter his mouth and his manhood hit the back of his throat. "Relax, Roxas," Roxas heard Axel whisper in his ear after gripping his shoulders. After a few attempts, Roxas did as he was told, trying not to gag again. "Now, suck," Axel whispered, lips brushing against the youngest blonde's ear.

Roxas swallowed, nervous because he'd never done this before, making Demyx moan and grip the blankets. A little encouraged, the youngest blonde started to suck and to bob his head, remembering what Axel had done, and getting loud, strung out moans as a response. Roxas continued to suck, but stopped bobbing his head when Axel surprised him by kneeling behind him and kissing then gently nipping his neck.

"D-don't stop," Demyx whimpered, making Roxas flush a little from guilt before continuing. "F-faster, Roxas!" Demyx complained after a moment. Roxas didn't really know how he could go any faster with Axel latched onto his neck like that. It was something Axel seemed to realize, so the red-head provided a solution for the blondes.

As he ran his tongue along Roxas' neck, he wove his fingers into Roxas' honey hair. Gripping it, he moved the youngest blonde's head back and forth faster and faster, making Demyx moan and shudder until he himself came inside Roxas' mouth. Roxas having no other option, since his mouth was rather full already, swallowed the substance, fighting back a wave of nausea as he did.

The honey-haired blonde pulled away from Demyx, not sure of what to think. Both blondes desperately tried to catch their breaths when he had. Axel didn't give Roxas much time to recover though and as soon as he'd caught his breath, he raised his chin, making him look at him.

"Good job," Axel whispered, smiling approvingly just before catching Roxas' lips. Roxas felt himself melt, body heating up once again as Axel's tongue ran across his own and the pyromaniac's warm fingers ran across his skin, memorizing not only his mouth but his body as well, as Demyx recovered.

Axel pulled away, and grinning mischievously, fingered Roxas' newly acquired erection. Roxas' eyes widened slightly, but before he could say or do anything, Demyx, who had sat up, stole him away, and gripping his shoulders, pulled him into another kiss. Roxas closed his eyes, obediently opening his mouth, and allowing the other blonde to kiss him. He leaned into Demyx when the older blonde deepened the kiss, but his eyes shot open when the momentarily forgotten red-head's fingers slid down his sides. Roxas tensed, feeling his heart race. He shuddered when one of the red head's digits slid across his entrance.

"Relax, Roxas," Axel whispered into the blonde's ear, moving that finger and letting it run back and forth, "Or don't you want me to have you anymore?" he asked. Roxas pulled his mouth away from Demyx's, and, heart pounding, glanced back at Axel.

"Y-yes, I want you to," he whispered, cheeks dusted a light shade of pink. He'd hoped to be in this situation ever since his sapphire had locked with those beautiful emeralds, in fact. Demyx getting involved had merely eliminated complications since he and Axel were together and Roxas liked them both.

Roxas didn't wait to see what Axel's response was to his consent, instead burying his face into the crook of Demyx's neck, trying to relax, but finding it hard to since he was afraid. He'd heard that the first time hurt badly. He didn't want it to hurt.

Roxas stopped worrying, holding back a moan, when hands gripped him, holding him in place, and something warm and wet ran along where the red-head's fingers had just been. The blonde relaxed tremendously, liking the strange, yet exotic feeling, and wondering what other things Axel would do to him, allowed the red-head to continue.

When what Roxas had presumed was Axel's tongue slipped inside him, the blonde wasn't successful with holding back his moans any longer. Especially when said tongue started to thrust in and out, making Roxas dig his fingernails into Demyx's back and moan loudly into his chest. Roxas gasped when he felt Axel spit inside after letting his tongue explore him thoroughly.

"W-what was that for?" Roxas asked, looking back at the red-head who was in the process of standing up, noticing that his fingers were in his mouth. Axel just smirked, taking his dripping fingers out of his mouth, slowly running them along Roxas' entrance, making Roxas shudder and moan.

"God, Axel, stop being such a fucking tease," Demyx said, frowning at the red-head. Axel grinned, pressing his lips to Demyx's as he slipped a finger inside of Roxas, probing deep inside, searching for something. He knew he'd found it when Roxas moaned loudly, trembling again.

The red-head slipped a second finger in before thrusting them in and out like he had his tongue, hitting that spot each time as his lanky fingers penetrated deep inside. Roxas whimpered when a third finger joined the first and the second, getting Axel's lips pressed to his neck as a response. "Sorry," the red-head whispered in his ear, slipping in a fourth, "but this step is necessary. I don't want to hurt you."

Roxas nodded weakly, making Axel thrust his fingers in and out faster, and consequently making the blonde moan again and give in to the probing fingers that were stretching him. Axel continued for a few moments longer then pulled his fingers out and gripped Roxas' hips with both hands, bending him over a little more as he positioned himself.

Roxas started to give a pained cry as Axel sank into his virgin depths, but got cut off when Demyx locked his lips with his own in an attempt to take his mind off of the pain. Axel waited for a Demyx to finish kissing the other blonde before moving. He wanted Roxas to be ready when he began.

"Don't worry, Roxas," Demyx whispered, gripping Roxas more tightly, "It won't hurt long, I promise."

Roxas nodded, clenching his teeth together as Axel moved inside of him, starting to pull out and then push in, slowly, but soon found that Demyx was right. He moaned loudly when Axel hit the spot that he had before, cueing the red-head to go faster. Roxas dug his fingernails into Demyx's back, making pearls of crimson appear and run down his pale back as Axel continued to thrust into him faster and faster, even lifting one leg, resting his foot on the bed to get at a better angle and increase the friction as well as the heat between them.

The blonde gasped, completely overcome when Demyx gripped his erection and started to pump in time with Axel's thrusts. He cried out gripping Demyx in almost a death grip when he pumped faster, soon making him spill all over the older blonde's hand. Axel moaned himself as Roxas' muscles constricted around him as he came but still continued to thrust until he'd come himself, filling Roxas with his essence.

Axel felt his legs wobble, suddenly feeling weak and allowed himself to fall onto the bed, taking Roxas, and Demyx, with him. For a few moments the three merely lay there, Demyx listening to the other two breathe heavily until Axel sat up, taking notice of Demyx's hand as he pulled out of Roxas, making the blonde gasp. The red-head grinned that Cheshire grin of his just before speaking.

"Maah, what a mess you've made, Roxas," The red-head teased, glancing at Roxas as he leaned over him, raising Demyx's hand and making the honey-haired blonde blush. Roxas stared wide-eyed when the red-head's tongue darted out and he licked his lover's hand clean.

"Do… do you like how it tastes?" Roxas asked. Axel grinned again giving his attention to Roxas once more, just before locking his lips with the honey-haired blonde's.

"Yeah," he whispered, in Roxas' ear, "you always taste good."

--

-TBC-

A/N: Samaloo, did I cure your bad day? Or at least make it a bit better? –grins-

-Review to let me know how I did? I'll love you for it.

Oh and, -Happy Friday the thirteenth everybody-. Don't complain and say that it's a bad day- it's why you got your akurokudemy delight today, rather than next week. (:


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: **M**

A/N: For you, my love. Sorry it took so long to post ):

**Bad Day Cure**

Chapter 6

--

"_Axel! We have to tell him! What will he think if he finds out some other way?"_

"…_But what will Xemnas do to him if we do? ..What if he tells someone?"_

"_Don't you think that Roxas' feelings are more important?!"_

Hazy blue eyes opened to the sound of the two lovers quarreling. The honey-haired blond had fallen asleep shortly after the three had finished. He blushed at the remembrance.

Axel and Demyx stopped talking at once, noticing movement from the youngest blond. Demyx smiled, hoping against hope that they hadn't woken him and that he hadn't heard them.

"How are you feeling, Roxas?" Roxas noted that Axel and Demyx had put their pants back on and that he was lying in bed, only covered by a blanket. He winced as he sat up then looked directly at the other two.

"Fine. Tell me what?" Demyx looked down, a look of sorrow on his face.

"We'll be leaving in a week or two." Roxas' eyes narrowed. He wasn't buying that that was it.

"What else?" Demyx winced but remained silent.

"What makes you think that there's something else?" Axel asked, feigning ignorance.

"You said yourself, 'what will Xemnas do to him if we do'." Axel's eyes narrowed.

"Then you should know better than to ask."

"Why!?" Roxas asked, moving to get up completely. Axel pushed him down and sat on top of him so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Because I care about you!" He yelled, eyes blazing. He glanced downward. "We… care about you," he whispered, seriously.

"Then you'd better tell me if you ever want to see me again," Roxas warned. He knew that it had to be something big if they were acting this way. Axel went silent for a few moments.

"No." Roxas' eyes narrowed and he shoved the red-head off. Despite his size, he was quite strong.

The honey-haired blond sat up and reached for the closest article of clothing, his undershirt, and proceeded to put it on. "Roxas, please-" Demyx pleaded. Roxas looked at him, intending on glaring, but stopped when he saw that the older blond's eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked. His gaze hardened as he jumped to conclusions. "Were you both just using me?" When they didn't answer, Roxas reached for his pants, and underwear, putting both on, attempting to hide how hurt he felt.

"Last chance," Roxas said coldly as he put on his shirt. He couldn't believe that he'd allowed himself to be duped. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Axel, who had been uncharacteristically quiet ever since getting shoved off of Roxas, approached the honey-haired blond, before sitting next to him. "Please don't do this," he whispered, gently touching the side of Roxas' face. Roxas faltered, leaning in to the touch without thinking and Axel lent in, brushing his lips against the younger boy's.

Roxas' mind went blank and as the red-head kissed him, his eyes slid shut. Axel's hand found Roxas' neck and he pulled the blond closer as he deepened the kiss, making Roxas' heartbeat accelerate to an alarming rate. The blond remembered their courtship, their first kiss, what had happened last night… and began to kiss the red-head back without thinking. When he realized what he was doing, he forcibly pushed away and slapped the red-head, leaving him stunned.

Using this to his advantage, Roxas stormed out of the tent, past Demyx and took off, running to the least likely place he'd be- his own home.

He didn't want to be found again.

--

Roxas went inside his house, surprised to see his mother and father waiting for him. Cloud looked angry.

"Where were you _this_ time?" he asked, tone icy. "What exactly do you do when you're away?" Beginning to interrogate Roxas, "We can understand you being gone over night but not when it turns into almost a week at a time! Have you any idea how this makes our family look?!"

Roxas looked down, approaching them slowly, bowing slightly though he felt resentful. He still needed to be here. "I'm sorry, mother, father. I won't do it again," he promised, looking them in the eye as he said it. He closed his eyes when he saw that he'd made two more people look stunned today. "May I go to my room?"

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other before nodding, quite dumbfounded. Roxas hadn't called them mother or father for at least five years.

--

Roxas went to his room, locking the door behind him. He sighed dejectedly.

What were Axel and Demyx keeping from him? Did they really care or were they just using him?

_We're leaving in a week or two_- that's what Demyx had said. The blond had a feeling that it was the latter.

Roxas' heart thudded painfully and he curled up on his bed, wishing he could stop the horrible ache that had crept into his chest.

--

Days passed. Roxas was determined to stay true to his word and not see the other two, even if it meant he'd never say goodbye, even if it was killing him.

One night when his family was out, holding their weekly town meeting, the blond heard something vaguely familiar, getting up to investigate. Roxas of course, was the only exception to going to the meeting.

He went to his window when he determined that it was sitar music, after listening carefully. It didn't take long before he realized it was the song that Demyx had written for him. He glanced down toward the ground, seeing a torch, held by a familiar red-head. Demyx was standing next to him. Roxas opened his window.

"Go away!" he yelled. Demyx stopped playing.

"Come down, Roxas," the red-head called to him.

"Leave! Or I'll get my father-"

"We already know that you're alone. Come down or I'm coming up." Roxas closed his window and walked back into his room, away from the window.

"Good luck," he muttered under his breath. His door was locked and he was on the second story.

Roxas turned, staring wide-eyed when his window opened a few moments later and the red-head came into his room and strode toward him with ease. "H-how-?!" he stuttered, shocked as Axel gripped him and pressed him back against the wall.

"Demyx wasn't just there for show," the red-head whispered.

"T-there's no way you'd be able to do that on your first try."

"That's because it wasn't," Axel replied, tilting his head to the side. Roxas glanced away, wondering if Axel and Demyx had an affair in every town they went to with some unsuspecting person.

"How many other Roxas' have there been?" he asked quietly.

"None," Axel whispered. Roxas looked at the red-head. His heart was racing.

"Why are you here?"

"We're going to tell you the truth. Pack what means the most to you and come with us."

"Why do I have to pack-?" Roxas started to question, stopping when the red-head's hand cupped his cheek.

"Trust me? Just this once?" Sapphire locked with emerald and the blond nodded hesitantly. Axel smiled then lent in, kissing him slowly. He pulled back, breaking the kiss after a few moments. "I've missed you," he whispered. Roxas' eyes welled up with tears.

"You weren't just using me then?" he asked. Axel shook his head.

"I don't know about Demyx… but… I think I love you," he whispered in all sincerity. "So don't ever think that again." Tears streamed down Roxas' cheeks just before he closed his eyes.

"I believe you, so I'll trust you." Axel lent in again, capturing Roxas' lips for a second time. When Roxas didn't stop him, he parted the younger boy's lips and teeth with his tongue, brushing their tongues against one another. Roxas began to kiss back and the red-head immediately deepened the kiss, taking the blond's breath away.

Axel broke the kiss. "Pack, please," he whispered once Roxas had caught his breath. The blond nodded, doing as he was told.

--

Axel and Roxas emerged through the front door, meeting Demyx outside. Roxas was carrying a small bag containing clothing and memoirs, and a blanket- a memento from his late grandmother.

"So. What were you keeping from me?" He asked. Demyx shook his head.

"Not here, just in case your family comes back." Roxas nodded, putting on his pack. He wanted to do whatever he possibly could to protect the other two. He paused, wondering when they'd become so important to him.

Axel took the blanket, then he and Demyx grasped either of Roxas' free hands. "Come with us," the red-head said. Roxas nodded and began to walk with them.

It wasn't long before the blond noticed that they were heading toward the other two's camp. Right away, he saw that the tents were packed up, and it looked like the train of wagons was ready for departure. He looked at the other two.

"Then-"

"Yes. Tonight is our last night here in Radiant Garden," Demyx answered before Roxas could even ask.

"So… were you just going to say goodbye?" Roxas asked as they approached the wagon on the end. It- like the others- was made completely out of wood, and was attached to the long chain of wagons. At least a dozen horses were at the head, and would pull the whole thing.

Axel took Roxas' bag, opened the door and put the blond's blanket and bag inside, as well as Demyx's sitar. "What are you doing?" Roxas asked when Axel shut the door again. The red-head shook his head and pressed a finger to Roxas' lips.

"Not here. Meet us in a few minutes," he said to Demyx.

"But-"Roxas started to protest, not getting a chance to finish when Axel gripped his wrist and began to run toward the clearing where Roxas' tree was. Roxas had no other option but to run as well.

The red-head didn't stop until they'd arrived, pulling Roxas into the shadows. The honey-haired blond hated that he had absolutely no idea as to what was going on. "Why are you being so secretive? Axel?! You promised-" The red-head gripped either side of Roxas' face.

"Shh," he whispered. "I'll explain, just be quiet for a while."

He let Roxas go then gripped his hand, leading him farther into the darkness. They waited for what felt like forever for Demyx to arrive. Roxas was relieved when he did.

"Sorry for taking so long, Xemnas stopped me," he explained, apologetically.

"It's alright, Dem, but now… I think Roxas deserves an explanation," Axel said. The moon came out from behind the clouds and the two saw the expectant look on the youngest blond's face.

"Where to start…" Demyx breathed.

"Well. You could say that our group isn't exactly innocent," Axel interjected.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Bottom line, we gain a village's trust then when they start to get bored with us and profits fall because people are no longer coming and giving donations, Xemnas and a few other men rob the town and cover it up by setting the robbed houses on fire," Axel elaborated. Roxas gasped. "Don't worry; no one gets hurt unless there's resistance. And Demyx, Naminee and I don't have to anymore unless we want to, since I'm the main attraction."

"I… don't understand. Why don't you just charge admittance..? That way everyone gets to keep the donations they get and you don't have to rob anyone."

"Greed. This way's more profitable, so that's what Xemnas decides to do," Demyx explained. "We don't go against him. Everyone complies, always."

"W-wait, tonight's your last night here. That means…" Roxas said, trying to piece things together.

"Most likely Xemnas and his men are robbing your town as we speak."

"No! I have to warn everyone!" The honey-haired blond yelled. Axel gripped him tightly.

"And what would you do?! How would it even be beneficial? It's not like they care about you anyway!" he questioned harshly.

"How could you say that?" Roxas asked. Even if it was true, he still wanted to do something. It didn't seem right. And Axel didn't have to be so harsh...

"Roxas, if Xemnas and his men see you, they'll kill you," Demyx said sadly.

"W-what? Why?" Axel hugged him tightly.

"We wanted you to come with us, especially since there's nothing for you here. So we asked him if you could join our group. He agreed, for me- and was well aware that you'd have to find out the truth, and told us that if you interfere tonight, he'll kill you. We, on the other hand made him promise that he'd wait until tonight to act so that everyone would be at the town meeting so no one would get hurt and we could get you without interference."

"Why?"

"To protect you," Demyx explained. "We also wanted to be able to assure you that no one would be harmed." Roxas closed his eyes, trying to absorb everything the two had said.

"Roxas," Axel said seriously. The honey-haired blond looked up at the red-head. "Will you come with us?" he asked. Roxas glanced away, unsure of what to do.

"I… it's wrong… What Xemnas is doing… I don't know if I want to be a part of it."

"We don't like it either, Roxas, but at least we'll all be together and will be protected until we can break away and be free," Demyx reasoned.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Roxas asked.

"We've been withholding some of the money we've gotten," Axel explained.

"What will you do once you break away?"

"That we're still deciding." Roxas went quiet for a long time, thinking.

"It still isn't right. Stealing from good people, burning their homes…" Axel shook his head.

"I know it's not, but their target usually isn't the poorer families- its families like yours, the wealthier, more selfish ones. Please don't interfere."

"You wouldn't let me, even if I begged you, would you?" Axel's grip tightened.

"No. We won't lose you too," he stated.

"Too?"

"Roxas… back when Axel and I were still young, our parents revolted against Xemnas, because they didn't like his methods. He killed them to set an example and only kept us alive if we could prove our usefulness, just in case we could be beneficial. Naminee was just a baby."

"That's why you want to leave, isn't it?" Roxas asked softly. Demyx nodded.

"Partially- the other part is that we dislike his methods as well. It's taken so long for us to leave because we want to take Naminee with us," the older blond explained. Roxas nodded slowly, comprehending. He looked back toward town, eyes widening when the sky lit up, smoke rising in the air.

"They'll be finished soon. We need to go back," Axel said with a sense of urgency, turning Roxas around in his arms. "Please," he begged, "Come with us."

"I… I don't know," Roxas whispered. It felt like he was betraying everyone.

"Then please forgive us," Axel whispered back. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, Demyx came up behind him and hit a pressure point on his neck- something he'd picked up from Vexen. _"I'm sorry."_

Axel caught Roxas as his world went black, picked him up bridal style and then he and Demyx began to walk back toward their camp.

--

-TBC-

A/N: There it was, hope it wasn't too bad xD; Sorry again for taking forever.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know?


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: **M**

A/N: For my dear Samaloo~

I do hope it brightens your day.

Warning: mansecks

**Bad Day Cure**

Chapter 7

--

Roxas groaned when he came to, slowly raising a hand to his head. He winced when the wagon hit a bump, cursing softly.

Wait. He was moving?!

Roxas' eyes shot open. When they did, he realized that he was in Axel and Demyx's wagon. It was faintly lit by some of the lanterns that had been in their tent. The blond glanced around, wondering how long he'd been unconscious, until his gaze fell upon the other two. They were sitting by his feet, watching him carefully.

Roxas sat up quickly. It was far too quickly and he raised a hand to his to his head, groaning again when the wagon hit another bump. He closed his eyes and everything that had happened came rushing back.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Demyx asked, concerned. He was about to reach for the younger blond but stopped dead when Roxas glared at them murderously.

"What the hell?! You'd resort to kidnapping me?!" he yelled, angrily.

"Yes," Axel answered for both of them. Roxas' glare hardened.

"Take me back," he said icily.

"We can't, even if we wanted to," Demyx said apologetically. "Sorry." Roxas' eyes narrowed.

"No you're not."

Axel smirked, crawling toward the youngest blond. Roxas' breath hitched as that beautiful face inched closer and those emeralds mesmerized him. _"You catch on rather quickly,"_ he whispered in Roxas' ear.

"Get away from-"Roxas started to demand but stopped, gasping and face flushing when the red-head's tongue darted out and ran along the inner shell, exploring.

"_No,"_ Axel whispered, gripping Roxas' neck and biting his ear teasingly.

"Axel! Stop it," Demyx scolded, swatting him on the head, making him wince and look at the other blond. Roxas hadn't even seen him get closer; he'd been too… distracted. The red-head pouted at Demyx.

"You're no fun, Dem." Demyx glared warningly before giving his attention to Roxas.

"Are you okay, honey," Demyx asked, concerned and touching either side of Roxas' face as he began to fret. Said blond stared into those aquamarines, biting his lower lip, his eyes welling up with tears.

"N-no… it… it feels like I'm betraying everyone… like…" Demyx shook his head, making Roxas pause.

"There's nothing you could have done, Roxas." He smiled, wiping away Roxas' tears with his thumbs as they started. "Besides, you didn't betray anyone. We kidnapped you, remember?" Roxas closed his eyes, nodding and allowing Demyx to pull him into a hug, hugging back.

When Demyx finally let go, he took Roxas' face into his hands once again, regaining the blond's attention. "Don't worry," he soothed, "Xemnas gave us a report and no one was harmed. And as usual, he staged it to look like our camp was caught in the blaze. It will only appear as if there was one person in the town and us who died." Roxas nodded, glancing elsewhere.

"Don't worry," Demyx whispered again, before hugging Roxas again, "Axel, Naminee and I will always be here for you, so you'll never feel lonely or hurt again." Roxas smiled. Try as he might, he couldn't stay mad at the other two- particularly Demyx.

"You're really sweet, Demyx," he said softly, their eyes locking. Demyx's eyes widened slightly then he smiled back.

"As are you," he whispered back before going silent for a long time.

"Would you like us to take your mind off of things so you don't feel so guilty?"

"…what do you mean?" Roxas whispered. Demyx pulled away then reached behind him, opening a trunk, taking an object out and handing it to him. It was a bottle of something.

"Take a drink."

Roxas stared at the bottle in his hand. It was clear, as was the liquid inside which was half gone. He hesitated for a moment then opened it taking a big drink. He coughed, desperately trying to catch his breath as soon as he'd swallowed. It burned horribly.

"W-what _is_ that stuff?" he sputtered, body beginning to tingle and go warm. What he found enjoyable about it though was the slight numbed feeling he felt. Axel smirked, taking the bottle from Roxas and likewise taking a drink before handing it to Demyx.

"Vodka," the red-head purred. He leaned in closer and Roxas blushed, heart pounding wildly. "Do you like it?" he asked softly. The blond nodded slowly. "Then by all means, have some more," he said slowly. Roxas opened his mouth then closed it, finding the bottle in his lap once again.

Without thinking, he reopened it and drank. He didn't stop until it was nearly gone. Roxas blushed horribly when he realized that he'd nearly had it all.

"I'm sssorry," he said, noticing a slight slur in his speech, surprised by his lack of control. He'd heard about alcohol, but hadn't ever actually had any before. Demyx shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You can finish it if you'd like." Roxas glanced at the bottle, feeling guilty. He looked up at Axel, vision going in and out of focus.

"Really?" Axel nodded and Roxas emptied the bottle of its contents.

--

It didn't take long before everything seemed quite hilarious to Roxas. Whether it be the way the lamp was swinging from the ceiling or the hiccups.

"Roxas, have you ever had alcohol before..?" Demyx asked. Roxas hiccupped and laughed hysterically.

"Ssstop worrying sso much, Demyx," he said, laughing as he hiccupped again. The wagon hit another bump and Roxas went flying back, laughing harder. Axel caught him and gripped his shoulders. Roxas looked up, amusement on his face, his cerulean locking with emerald.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" Roxas nodded slowly, staring up at the red-head. "What is it?" he asked, concerned. Roxas smiled then looked quite serious.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Axel's eyes widened, even more so when Roxas was bold enough to reach up, tangling his fingers in that fiery hair and pull the red-head down.

Their lips brushed and Axel hesitated. "You're drunk," he whispered, tensing.

"I don't care," Roxas replied.

"I do. I will not take advantage of you," he whispered back. Roxas licked the red-head's cheek then giggled as they hit another bump.

"Bu-but what if I-I wwant you to?" he asked, almost short of breath, pulling back and staring up at Axel again. Axel opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Roxas pulled him down into a messy kiss. When Axel managed to pull back, Roxas' cheeks were horribly flushed. The red-head smiled, loving how innocent the smaller boy was.

He bent back down, kissing the blond deliberately slowly. Roxas gripped tighter and he deepened the kiss. "There, now stop being so adorable or I just might lose my self control," he whispered in Roxas' ear, once he'd pulled away. Demyx sniggered.

"_You,_ being noble, that's a first." Roxas looked at the other blond, eyebrows furrowing. "What is it, Roxas?" he asked, crawling toward the other two.

"Is Axel mad at me?" he asked. Demyx smiled.

"No."

"Bbut hhe-"Roxas started, but stopping when he got cut off by Demyx's lips locking with his.

"Are _you_ mad at _us?"_ Demyx asked softly as he pulled away. Roxas shook his head, heart pounding.

"I ccan't be…" he murmured, leaning back against Axel who loosely wrapped his arms around him. He felt very hot and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Roxas… what are you doing?" Axel asked, wondering if he should be concerned by the blond's behavior. The alcohol seemed to be hitting him in waves. Roxas began to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Demyx questioned.

Roxas giggled with renewed vigor. "Do you hhhaave any more Vodka?"

"I think you've had enough," Demyx replied.

"But-"Roxas began to protest, getting cut off again when Demyx kissed him again. He surprised the older blond by kissing back.

Roxas looked at first Demyx and then Axel, eyes half lidded and panting when the older blond pulled away. "mmore," he breathed.

"…Alcohol?" Axel questioned, remembering the younger boy's previous request. Roxas shook his head.

"Yyou," he breathed. Axel and Demyx looked at one another.

"What do you want us to do to you?" Demyx asked slowly. Cerulean locked with aquamarine.

"Whatever you want." The two lovers looked at one another for a second time and then the red-head bent down.

"You know you're asking for it, right?" Axel whispered in his ear, his hands snaking down the younger boy's sides. Roxas nodded. He gasped when Axel simultaneously ran his tongue up his neck and slipped a hand into his pants. The red-head's fingers began to explore and he moaned, face flushing.

"You'd better be sure," the red-head said, lowly in his ear as Roxas closed his eyes, "Because I for one won't be stopping."

Roxas' eyes shot open when Axel's teeth claimed his neck and he began to nibble and lick then bite and suck harshly at the sensitive skin. _"A-Axelll-ahh!"_ he moaned, arching his back when that hand wrapped around him, those fingers moving up and down his length. He got cut off when Demyx's lips reclaimed his own. He let the blond kiss him slowly as another pair of hands slipped into his shirt.

Roxas twitched, moaning into Demyx's mouth as Axel continued his ministrations, writhing under Demyx. He raised his hands to the other blond's shoulders, trying to push him away because he could barely breathe but found he couldn't- the alcohol had made him weak.

Demyx didn't pull away for moments longer and Roxas was panting heavily when he finally did. His heart was beating frantically. He could barely move.

Axel's hands slid up Roxas' sides as soon as the youngest blond was hard and Demyx worked his way down his chest, toward his abdomen. "Is this what you wanted?" Axel whispered in Roxas' ear before exploring it with his tongue.

"_Yess," _Roxas mewled, much like a cat in heat, when the red-head's fingers ran across his nipples. He didn't protest as his pants and underwear were removed, lying limply in Axel's arms until the red-head gave his nipples a sharp twist, working on the other side of his neck. Roxas twitched again, body convulsing, just before Demyx gripped his hips, holding him down, taking him into his mouth.

Roxas gasped when Demyx began to suck lightly. He moaned loudly and continually, his entire body shaking as the blond's head began to bob up and down, faster and faster, tongue exploring. Roxas' mind went blank as he was overcome, writhing in Axel's arms yet again. He barely felt the red-head gently kiss his neck, almost screaming as he came.

Roxas looked up, face beautifully flushed, giving the red-head a heated gaze. "K-kiss me," he whispered, gripping his hand as Demyx swallowed the mess he'd made. His heart was pounding- he couldn't help but feel more strongly about the red-head, even if it was unfair to Demyx. Axel had been every first for him- first kiss, first to touch him, first time, first 'I love you'... - the red head smirked wildly.

"As you wish," he whispered, tilting Roxas' head back and kissing him slowly, gripping his hand tightly. When Axel finally broke the kiss, Roxas made a small noise of protest.

Axel smirked again, bending back down. "Oh don't worry, we are _far_ from done," he whispered in Roxas' ear, not fully comprehending that it was him that the blond wanted. The red-head looked up, emerald locking with aquamarine. "Why don't you go first, Dem?"

"F-first?" Roxas questioned, vision blurring slightly. It was when his legs were raised and spread that Roxas noticed that Demyx's pants were gone. He hadn't even seen him take them off. "Nn-"Roxas began to protest as Demyx positioned himself, beginning to enter his body without prior preparation, but got cut off, crying out instead when the wagon hit another bump and Demyx entered him in one fluid motion.

"Are you okay?" Demyx asked, concerned. Roxas, who had closed his eyes, nodded slowly, gritting his teeth. He took a deep breath, trying to relax in Axel's arms, and then equally slowly opened his eyes, feeling guilty for favoring Axel. Demyx raised a hand to Roxas' cheek, concern still clearly showing as he lent in. "Are you sure?"

Roxas nodded again, still gripping Axel's hand. "Yes," he whispered, closing his eyes as he let Demyx kiss him. "Just do it," he breathed when Demyx broke the kiss, "Make me forget."

Axel gripped Roxas more tightly when Demyx began to thrust in and out slowly. He was surprised when he immediately felt strong feelings of jealousy. He stared at Roxas, unable to comprehend why he was feeling this way. Perhaps he loved the cute little blond more than he'd realized.

Said blond gasped softly, moaning lightly as Demyx picked up the pace. Axel buried his face into the crook of Roxas' neck, staring at that honey hair so he wouldn't have to see, but still felt their movements, since he was holding the blond. The red-head winced when Roxas fisted his hair with his free hand, pulling hard. He raised his head when the blond gasped out his name.

Roxas' eyes were half lidded but Axel could still tell that they were shining. He whispered the blond's name, wanting, needing, to know what was wrong but his voice was masked as Demyx came and Roxas cried out.

Tears streamed down Roxas' cheeks and his body went lax in Axel's arms. The younger boy fell out of consciousness moments later due to pure exhaustion. "Roxas?" Axel asked as Demyx pulled out. "Roxas?! Wake up!"

"Don't worry," Demyx said softly, cupping the red-head's cheek, "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just not used to this yet and is exhausted and in need of sleep." Axel nodded slowly, checking the younger boy's pulse. It was relatively normal.

"Get a blanket, will you?" he asked softly. Demyx nodded, retrieving Roxas' blanket and covering him up as Axel carefully laid him down.

"Sleep well, Roxas," the red-head whispered, kissing his forehead.

A hand touched the red-head's shoulder. Axel looked up, emerald locking with aquamarine. Demyx halfway smiled.

"He likes you more," he whispered. Axel glanced at the sleeping blond.

"Maybe he's just not used to you… He has spent more time with me after all."

Demyx shrugged. "Perhaps. But it's not like it matters all that much. It's not like I'm in love with him- I care a lot but I'm not in love with him yet."

"Are you mostly in it for the change up then?"

Demyx's eyes bore into Axel's. "I suppose you could say that. You?"

Axel ran a hand through his fiery hair. "I… I'm in love with you both," he said, closing his eyes.

"_Damn,"_ he muttered under his breath.

Demyx laughed lightly. "I saw it coming," he whispered, "Roxas is pretty amazing, after all. Beautiful… brilliant… funny…" Axel opened his eyes, watching the blond carefully. "Don't worry," Demyx whispered, taking the older boy's face into his hands, "I'm fine with it."

Axel halfway smiled as their foreheads pressed together. "I'm glad, Dem," he whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips against the blond's. Demyx closed his eyes, letting the red-head kiss him, a little short of breath when he finished.

He palmed the red-head's erection, making Axel groan. "Do you want me to take care of this?" he asked softly. Axel shook his head.

"I'll take care of it. You look exhausted. Sleep."

"But-"Demyx started to protest, stopping when Axel pressed a finger to his lips.

"Please."

Demyx hesitated a moment longer then nodded slowly. "Okay. Goodnight, Axel," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Demyx," Axel whispered back as they pulled apart.

--

Axel glanced at the sleeping blonds.

Demyx had fallen asleep next to Roxas shortly after Roxas had, at the red-head's request. Meanwhile, he had been lying, awake, waiting for the opportune moment to relieve himself of his problem. He hadn't wanted to do it while the other two were awake. He also hadn't wanted to have sex with either of the other two. They- particularly Roxas- had looked exhausted before falling asleep.

He had also been bothered by how Roxas had reacted to Demyx. The blond had been crying, after all. He tilted his head back, resting it against some pillows, mind reeling until the train of wagons stopped for the night. He supposed that Demyx was probably right. Roxas just liked him more.

Axel stood, double checking the door, making sure it was locked. His opportunity had come.

He'd decided that it was probably better not to venture outdoors into unknown terrain, and sat, facing away from the other two, slowly lifting his shirt before beginning to untie his belt. He was just about to reach into his pants but stopped, jumping, and nearly having a heart attack, when a pair of hands grasped him and he was hugged tightly from behind. He knew it wasn't Demyx just by the way he was being held.

"R-Roxas?" The red-head questioned, heart pounding. "You scared me."

He was awake? Axel had been certain that the blond had fallen asleep long ago. Perhaps he'd just woken up. "Sorry," the blond whispered. Roxas let go and Axel turned around. The younger boy looked like he wanted to say something.

"What is it?"

"I want to feel you," he whispered, slowly crawling toward the red-head until they were barely an inch apart. "Just you." He seemed more sober but Axel could tell he wasn't. His movements were enough to give that away.

The red-head glanced at Demyx who had fallen asleep a while ago then smirked at the half naked blond. If he wanted to play some more, so be it. Besides- it meant that he'd get the blond all to himself.

"Alright," he whispered back, more than happy to oblige him, leaning in, fisting those honey colored locks and kissing the blond fiercely. Roxas moaned and he pulled away. Their eyes locked. "Just try not to scream too loudly, honey- I'd hate to wake Dem."

Roxas surprised him by smirking back and pressing him against the wagon wall just before locking their lips together for a second time. His motions were effective, even though they were far from perfect. "I'll try," he whispered when he pulled back briefly.

The blond lent back in, playing with Axel's lip ring with his teeth before nibbling and sucking on his lower lip. He winced when Axel gripped his bruised neck and the red-head chuckled before returning the kiss.

Roxas kissed back, beginning to unbutton the red-head's shirt. When he'd finished, he pulled back, helping Axel take it off before slipping out of his own. Axel smirked again, taking off the rest of his clothes. "I think I like you drunk," he whispered, pulling Roxas closer before kissing him again.

Roxas pulled back, a smile on his lips. "Then perhaps we'll have to do this again," he whispered, a hand finding the red-head's groin, fingers slowly running along his length. Axel closed his eyes, shivering in anticipation.

The blond smirked when his fingers ran across something metallic. "Here too?" he asked softly. He hadn't noticed before- and he hadn't really gotten a good look at Axel, up close and naked prior to now. He was otherwise occupied last time.

"W-what?"

"Why so many piercings?" Roxas asked just as softly.

"Because I like them," Axel said simply. "Do you not?"

"I do," the younger boy replied, gripping his shoulders, "They make you more intriguing." Axel laughed lightly but stopped, gasping, when Roxas bent down and his tongue ran across then around one of his nipples. He moaned softly when Roxas began to bite and suckle.

The blond ran his tongue along the hardened stub roughly then switched to the other, continuing until Axel pushed him away. Roxas looked at the red-head questioningly just before he kissed him deeply, passionately.

Roxas gasped as he was pushed down. He moaned, tremoring, when Axel rolled his hips into his, pressing their throbbing erections together. Axel smirked, loving how sensitive the younger boy was- he was hard already.

Clouded sapphire locked with emerald. "This is new," the blond breathed, referring to their position. Axel gave him a Cheshire grin.

"Oh I'm well aware," he said, cupping the blond's cheek and bending down. His impossibly wide smirk widened to an even greater extent. "I want to see your face when I make you come this time," he whispered, not even an inch away. Roxas blushed, just before Axel kissed him.

The red-head only pulled away to lift and spread Roxas' legs and then purposefully thrust into him in one fluid motion. Roxas moaned loudly as Axel hit that spot that made his world go white. Axel smirked again, leaning in. "I'm glad to see that what Demyx left behind didn't go to waste," he purred, attempting to hide that he was burning with jealousy. Roxas' blush deepened and that smirk turned into a Cheshire grin just before the red-head began to thrust.

Roxas covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to stay quiet as the red-head penetrated deeper, harder, faster. He was only partially successful.

"_Nng, Axelll,"_ the blond moaned, body shaking, just before the red-head kissed him. Roxas gripped that fiery hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Axel pulled back, chuckling lightly.

"Do I do it better?" he asked, smirking. He was surprised, to say the least, when Roxas' arms wrapped around him, hands gripping his upper back, and the blond buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"Roxas?" he whispered, pausing. The blond looked up, cerulean locking with emerald; he was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I only want you to touch me like this," the blond whispered, "I only want to feel you like this, even if it is unfair."

"Why?" Axel asked softly, cupping Roxas' cheek, beginning to register in his mind why Roxas had been crying before.

"Because I love you," Roxas whispered back. "I have feelings for Demyx but I love y-"he started, getting cut off when Axel kissed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Axel whispered.

"I felt guilty. Demyx is so kind, so sweet…" Axel shook his head.

"Don't ever make yourself miserable. I'm sorry if we hurt you… if… I hurt you," he whispered, thinking back. _'Why don't you go first Dem?'_ -it was entirely his fault. Roxas closed his eyes, nodding before relaxing under the red-head.

"I forgive you," Roxas whispered, staring up into that beautiful face. He smiled up at the red-head, feeling much better now that he'd said how he felt. They lay there for a few moments before Roxas spoke.

"You know," he said, smirking and running his hands along Axel's sides. "You _can _continue at any time." Axel blushed then laughed lightly.

"I definitely like you drunk," he said, smirking before thrusting into him, hard. He winced, hissing lightly when Roxas' fingernails bit into his sides, thrusting again and making Roxas moan.

Their lips locked, tongues clashing as Axel continued, just before the red-head's hand found the blond's unattended erection, pumping it in time to the thrusting. Roxas squirmed under him, moaning loudly into his mouth. Axel left the blond panting as he broke the kiss.

"Ax-Axel, I'm going t-to," he barely managed, stopping when that hand pumped faster in response. _"Ah-haa-Axeell!"_ Roxas nearly screamed as he came all over the red-head's hand, leaving long angry welts down his back as his nails raked across his skin. Axel moaned in response, making sure to look at the blond's face.

It was horribly flushed, and there was sweat, mingling with tears, running down Roxas' cheeks and forehead, a look of pure ecstasy on face. Axel thought it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. He raised his hand, slipping a finger into Roxas' mouth, giving him a taste of his own essence. The red-head smirked when the younger boy made a face then lent in, kissing him possessively, thrusting a few more times before coming inside, filling him.

Axel pulled out, making the younger boy gasp, then reached for the closest blanket, wiping him off before covering them both and lying beside him. He pulled Roxas close, pressing their bodies together and listening to the other boy's ragged breathing.

When the honey-haired blond had calmed, he wrapped his arms around the red-head, listening to his racing heart. "I love you… Axel," he whispered, nuzzling closer.

"And I you," he whispered, gripping the younger blond protectively, "I'll make sure no one else ever takes you again." Roxas smiled.

"Were you jealous when Demyx did?" Roxas whispered.

"Incredibly," the red-head whispered back.

Roxas' smile widened and he laughed lightly before taking a deep breath, beginning to drift off. He felt safe in Axel's arms, and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

A/N: Finally done! –whoot- I've been working on this… ever since I last posted O_o;

Hope you enjoyed your smut. And… sorry, love, but I should probably update something else next time. My other stories are beginning to accumulate dust… -_-;

Love it? Hate it? Let me know?


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: **M**

A/N: For my dear Samaloo~

I do hope it brightens your day.

**Bad Day Cure**

Chapter 8

--

Bleary blue eyes opened and then widened when Roxas saw that he was in Axel's arms.

He glanced around, seeing that they were still in the wagon which, the blond noted, had stopped moving. His eyes rested on Axel. The red-head's hair was mused and he was sleeping soundly, like he didn't have a care in the world. Roxas paused to think. Axel probably _didn't_ have a care in the world. And if he did, Roxas was convinced that they were rare and seldom.

The honey-haired blond moved to sit up, soon realizing that he couldn't with Axel's arms wrapped around him the way they were. Roxas winced as he moved more. He was very sore for some reason or another… and his head was pounding. He gripped Axel's shoulder.

"Axel," he said softly a few times in an attempt to wake the other boy, shaking him. The red-head's eyebrows furrowed, just before those captivating emeralds greeted him. The older boy smiled.

"Hey babe," he whispered. Roxas flushed at the nickname then gave him a confused look.

"Wh-what happened last night? I feel like I was mauled…" he said, looking at the red-head searchingly. Axel's eyes widened slightly then he laughed, not stopping until Roxas scoffed and hit his shoulder. "What?" he asked.

The red-head smirked, leaning in incredibly close. "We fucked," he whispered deliberately slowly. Roxas' eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red. He couldn't believe the red-head could be so blunt about something like that… so… shameless…

"H-how many times?" he whispered, stunned.

"Once," the other boy replied casually. Roxas gasped when a hand ran down his bare back, fully realizing that he was naked. "Demyx went first, you passed out and then came on to me later." Roxas' blush deepened.

"I-I'm s-sorry," the honey-haired blond stuttered, terrified. He couldn't remember any of it.

"Oh don't apologize," the red-head whispered back, "I enjoyed every second of it," smirking wildly. Roxas swallowed, throat suddenly dry. He was never drinking again.

Axel's smirk softened and he took on a new look, becoming uncharacteristically serious.

"W-what?" Roxas asked.

"Want to know my favorite part of last night?" he whispered. Roxas hesitated then slowly nodded.

"When you told me that you only wanted me because you love me," he said softly. Roxas stared and their eyes locked.

"Do you?"

"D-do I what?" Roxas whispered.

"Do you love me?" Roxas nodded, gaze softening.

"More than anyone else."

Axel's eyes lit up and then he smiled at the blond fondly just before someone pounded on their door loudly.

"Who is it?" the red-head called.

"Xemnas," the other person replied, "Wake the boy up and send him out, Axel. And be quick about it." Axel gripped the small blond in his arms.

"Hurry and get dressed," he whispered in Roxas' ear.

"But-"

"_Please_," Axel whispered. The honey-haired blond nodded slowly, searching for his clothes from the previous night. Axel turned away, giving him some privacy as he hastily got dressed. Roxas gripped the red-head's shoulders once he was decent and Axel looked up at him, smiling apologetically. The blond looked nervous.

"Will I be okay?" Axel nodded.

"I believe he just wants to speak with you." Roxas nodded slowly as the red-head stood, wrapping the blanket around himself and opening the door for him. The shorter boy smiled back at him as he slipped outside.

--

Roxas' feet touched the ground and he glanced around, breathing in the chilly morning air. Once he was accustomed to the light, which made his head pound even more, he looked around, frowning as he did. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Hello, Roxas," the blond heard, jumping before looking to his left and seeing the person whom he assumed was Xemnas. He seemed youthful, tall and tan with amber eyes, but had silver hair, which Roxas thought was peculiar.

"H-hi. You must be…"

"Xemnas," the older male replied. Roxas nodded, bowing slightly.

"I uhm, I hear that you want to speak to me." Xemnas nodded and Roxas straightened.

"I heard those two took you with us without your consent." Roxas' eyes widened. "Is it true?"

"Uhm well," Roxas said, fidgeting with his sleeve, "I didn't know what to think when they told me why you were really in town, so yes." Xemnas frowned. "But I'm glad they did," He said softly. "There was nothing for me back there."

"So I've also been told," Xemnas replied, smirking as he approached the blond. Roxas swallowed, throat suddenly dry when the man gripped his shoulders. "I can see why our red-head was so… persistent… so… _bothersome_ about taking you with us," he whispered, leaning in close.

"W-why?" Roxas asked, unable to comprehend why Xemnas was so close.

"Beauties like you are rare and hard to come by," he whispered back. Roxas' eyes widened and he took a step back. The grip on his shoulders tightened. "We're not done talking yet," The older male said in response. Roxas stared, heart pounding.

"W-what do you need to talk about…?" Roxas asked warily.

"Do you have any talents?" He asked. Roxas gave him a confused look.

"Nothing horribly significant… Why?" The other male smirked and Roxas felt himself go cold.

"Because, you'll need to find a way to help support the group once Axel gets bored with you." Roxas' eyes widened and he shook his head, denying that the red-head would ever do that. In turn, Xemnas' smirk widened as he gripped the blond's chin, forcing the smaller boy to look up at him and Roxas felt sick in the pit of his stomach. "Oh it'll happen- I can guarantee it. He always likes to get his way." Roxas stared at the silver-haired man, heart pounding and feeling even more ill. "So you'd better start thinking of something," he whispered in Roxas' ear, hands running down his back, one hand stopping ever so slightly lower. "Otherwise, I'll just have to _think up_ a use for you," squeezing.

Roxas kicked the older man, who hissed in pain, using the opportunity to distance himself. "I know what you're _'thinking up'_," he said icily. "And you can just forget it! Axel loves me and that isn't going to change!" Xemnas laughed coldly as the blond hurriedly went back inside.

"We'll see."

--

"Roxas are you okay?" Axel asked as the blond rejoined them, seeing his bothered expression. Amazingly Demyx was still asleep.

The honey-haired blond rightly assumed that he was a heavy sleeper. Roxas shook his head and the red-head grasped either side of his face. "What's wrong Roxas?" he asked gently. The smaller boy glanced away. "You can tell me. Please?"

Hesitantly, cerulean locked with emerald. "Xemnas… Xemnas said that I should develop a talent of some sort for when you grow tired of me and discard me," he whispered. The red-head's eyes widened just before he looked enraged.

"What?!"

"And I'm certain that he wants to have his way with me…"the blond whispered, closing his eyes as he began to shake and found himself thinking that should have never left his room last night…

"Hey," Axel whispered lifting Roxas' chin. Their eyes locked, just before the red-head kissed the blond firmly, reassuringly. Roxas could tell that he was fuming. "I will _never_ grow tired of you. Got that memorized?" he whispered.

"Why not? What sets me apart from Demyx? From everyone else?" He was still uncertain.

Axel smiled softly. "So many things," he whispered. Roxas' eyes widened in disbelief just before Axel continued speaking. "Did you know? You were the first person that I ever had to put any effort forth on my part to have?" The blond swallowed, shaking his head just before the red-head closed his eyes as he remembered. "The first time I saw you sitting near the front of my stage, staring up at me in amazement, fascination even, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I wanted to have you- to possess you," he whispered, reopening his eyes and staring into ocean blue. "But then I started to pursue you and found that you were quite beautiful on the inside as well," he said softly. "I think that that is when I started to fall in love with you."

Roxas blushed, staring at the red-head. "B-but will you continue to?"

"I can't imagine that I wouldn't, but even if that happens, I took you with me. I'm responsible for you. I will protect you and I will take care of you." The honey-haired blond smiled softly, leaning in and kissing the red-head slowly, pulling back after a long moment. The older boy's thumb ran across Roxas' lower lip, making the boy shudder, just before he continued speaking. "Make sure that you stay close to Demyx or me. I don't want Xemnas anywhere near you." Roxas nodded.

"Okay, I will."

--

It was two long days of travelling with very few stops before the band of wagons stopped for good. The news quickly reached them that they would be stopping for a few weeks and were in a place called Twilight Town. Roxas had only heard of it once before, long ago.

They got out of the wagon and took notice of the town. It seemed smaller than it really was, being that there was a thick fog hanging in the air. Roxas was pretty sure that it was because the town was built into a mountain. Xemnas had informed Axel and Demyx, who had been keeping the blond hidden away, that the two were to disperse fliers in the town. Roxas had eagerly offered to help—he didn't really want to be left alone and, at the same time, didn't want to stay inside.

"Ready, Roxas?" Demyx asked. The younger blond nodded, beginning to follow the other two.

"Yeah. Have you guys been here before?" he asked after they'd been walking for some time.

"No, we never stop at the same place twice," Axel replied- Demyx had fallen behind. Roxas nodded, feeling stupid. Of course they wouldn't have.

"What's wrong?" the red-head asked, seeing Roxas' expression.

"Oh, it's uh nothing," he said, smiling up at the red-head. Axel was about to reply but ended up jumping back, startled, when a shot rang out and the ground a foot in front of him blew up. They looked up seeing a man with slate colored hair holding a revolver and pointing it at them. Roxas' eyes widened in alarm; had he not been so afraid, he might've noticed how stunning the other man was.

"Who the hell are you and why are you on my property?" He asked in a frighteningly calm tone. Axel calmly stepped forward so that he was standing between Roxas and the gun.

"We are travelling entertainers—we didn't know that we were trespassing and apologize." The shorter man's eyes narrowed but before he could respond, Demyx caught up to Axel and Roxas.

"Geez Axe! I've told you not to walk so fast! It's foggy and I don't want to get lost again!!" The man holding the gun looked intrigued by the voice just before Demyx walked around Axel, hands on his hips. "Why'd you stop anyway? Were you afraid you'd lost me?"

Axel motioned to the stranger with his head and Demyx turned around, yelping when he saw the gun and hiding behind the red-head. A small smile flashed across the other boy's face and he looked momentarily amused before he lowered his gun.

"Sorry for the scare. My name is Zexion, welcome to Twilight Town. I'm in charge here and reside in the old mansion. What might your names be?" The red-head raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Axel, this is Roxas, and the other blond cowering behind me is Demyx." His commentary earned him a sharp jab in the ribs by Demyx, making him wince. "What's with the gun?" He asked, rubbing his side.

"It's for pests—strangers aren't welcome here and when I saw your group enter town, I intended to intervene," Zexion explained, "But your friend intrigues me so I'm deciding to give you a chance. One- don't mess up. I'll be watching your group very closely," He said almost disinterestedly. The red-head and Demyx nodded, thanking him.

"You may disperse your fliers, the town's that way," he said, motioning to his left, "unless you want to join me for an hour. The fog should burn off by then."

"Would it be alright to join you?" Demyx immediately asked. Axel shot him a look, making the blond pout. "Pleeaasee Axe!? I've always wanted to see a mansion!" The red-head sighed.

"If it's okay with Roxas too." Demyx looked at the other blond pleadingly and Roxas couldn't help but laugh because he looked very much like a puppy.

"I don't mind," he said, jumping when Demyx made a noise of excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he squealed, hugging the other two and nearly making them drop the fliers they were holding. Zexion snorted in amusement and began to lead the way.

--

A/N: So sorry to whomever has been waiting patiently for an update! (Sam *cough cough*) I'm trying to update quickly, really I am ):

Still liking this, anyone? Let me know if you love it? Hate it?


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: **M**

A/N: For Samaloo, of course 3

**Bad Day Cure**

Chapter 9

"Woow," Demyx whispered in awe as they came up to the front gate. "This place is huge!" Axel laughed.

"Mansions are supposed to be huge, Demy," he said as they walked inside. The blond pouted at the red-head.

"Stop trying to put a damper on my good mood," he whispered, pouting as Zexion's servants opened the gate. The slate haired man turned, still appearing to be amused.

"Welcome to my home, Axel, Roxas and Demyx. Do you like tea?" Roxas smiled excitedly. He hadn't had tea in what felt like forever, though it'd been no more than a week, tops.

"Yes!" He chimed in. Axel and Demyx both looked at Roxas, eyebrows raised. The youngest blond blushed. "Uhm… that is… if you wouldn't mind." Zexion nodded, opening the front door.

"Come inside," he insisted, and the three stepped inside. Roxas removed his shoes out of habit before setting down the fliers and going into the large foyer. Axel and Demyx followed suit so that it wouldn't stand out then each sat in chairs, a small table in between them.

Zexion joined them after requesting tea from one of his servants, a girl named Olette. He noted that the other two were sitting, while Roxas was still standing. He went to the loveseat and sat then, as if on cue, the blond sat in a chair next to Axel- a sign of proper etiquette. The slate haired male continued with his analysis of the youngest blond, even as he spoke.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well… you invited us," Demyx replied. Zexion smirked, his gaze shifting to the other blond, analyzing him as well. Demyx seemed to be either rather coy, or rather dimwitted.

"To Twilight Town."

"We're always travelling. When provisions run low or we need to rest for a while, we stop somewhere," Axel replied casually. Zexion nodded, sure he'd just received a copout answer.

"Pray tell, what do you do when you stop?"

"Entertain," Demyx replied. Zexion's gaze shifted to Roxas once more.

"What do you do, Roxas?"

"Me? Uhm…" The blond was saved from answering momentarily when Olette entered the room and set the tea on the ottoman between them. "Ah, thank you Olette," Zexion said before looking at Roxas expectantly.

"I uhm… I've never really had any special talents so I've tried to help where and when needed." Zexion nodded, beginning to pour the tea into cups. Another evasion, he noted, suspicious that the youngest blond was a new addition.

"And you?" he asked Demyx.

"I play a Sitar." Zexion smiled ever so slightly.

"I've never actually seen one. You must show me some time." Demyx beamed, nodding.

"How about you, Axel?" he asked, handing a teacup to Roxas.

"I juggle flaming objects and manipulate fire." Zexion nodded as he handed a cup to Demyx.

"What kind of tea is this?" Roxas asked. Zexion finished pouring a third cup, handing it to Axel.

"Jasmine," he replied. "Have you had it before?" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, it's my favorite."

"Mine too," Zexion replied, noting Roxas' posture, and the way he drank his tea in comparison to the other two. It added to his assessment and he really didn't buy that he'd always been with them. The blond's etiquette was proof of that as well as the fact that he liked tea and Jasmine was his favorite. It was rare and expensive.

"Zexion, aren't you going to have any tea?" Roxas asked. Axel didn't really look like he liked it, but drank it to be polite.

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot," he lied, pouring himself a cup.

Olette entered the room once again, this time bringing in a cake and setting it next to the tea. Axel and Demyx seemed more interested in it than the tea but waited until they were invited to serve themselves. Roxas stuck to the tea.

"Don't you want any cake, Roxas?" Demyx asked. The honey-haired blond shook his head.

"I can't… I'm allergic to chocolate."

"Roxas?" Zexion asked gaining the blond's attention.

"Yes?"

"What's your last name?"

"Strife," he replied without thinking. Zexion paused, looking like he was thinking. Roxas involuntarily swallowed. The slate haired male merely hummed. The name seemed familiar to him.

"I see," he replied, finishing his tea. Roxas did the same. "Roxas, would you like another cup?" The blond nodded.

"Please."

xXXXXXx

By the time they'd finished their fourth glass, an hour had passed and, as Zexion had predicted, the fog had burned off.

"The fog's cleared," Axel audibly noted, sounding surprised.

"Yes," Zexion replied. He didn't think the red-head was the brightest individual- beauty, but not brains. "You'll be leaving then…?" he asked. Demyx nodded.

"We'll have to or the group will worry about us." Roxas smiled.

"Thank you for the tea. It was nice meeting you, Zexion."

"It was a pleasure, having and meeting you. Come back any time," he replied, smiling at the three. Demyx beamed.

"Really?" The slate haired male nodded. "I like him Axel, he's cool," he whispered excitedly. Zexion chuckled, liking the older blond the best- he seemed to be very genuine, and amused him.

xXXXXXx

Zexion walked his guests to the door, watching as they departed. Once they'd walked a good distance and were far enough away, the slate haired male called another servant to his attention.

"Seifer!" A blond boy, close to Zexion's age entered the room shortly after.

"Yes'sir?"

"See those three?" he asked, gesturing to Axel, Roxas and Demyx. The blond nodded curtly. "Keep an eye on them for me. I want a full report later."

"Yes, sir."

xXXXXXx

"I like Zexion, he seems nice," Roxas commented as they wandered through the town, posting fliers here and there.

"I don't know… I get a bad vibe from him," Axel replied. "I think we should stay away from him."

"Are you kidding Axe?" Demyx asked. "He seems amazing! Plus he's hot."

"Are _you_ kidding me?" The red-head asked. "He was ready to, and is _still_ able to shoot us, Demy."

"Yeah, 'cos he's a badass that doesn't want anyone messing with his town. Mmm points for the hottie." The older blond replied. Roxas laughed as Axel shook his head in annoyance. "Is it bad that I want to fuck him?"

"Uh, yes! We should be distancing ourselves, because if he catches on to what we're up to, we're the ones who will be fucked," the red-head replied.

"Aw, but Axeeee," the blond whined, pouting.

"No 'buts' Demy. It's better this way. Besides what if he doesn't like guys?" Demyx's pout deepened.

"Fine."

xXXXXXx

They finished dispersing their fliers and then ended up back in the camp. Nearly everything had been set up already. All that was left to do was pitch the tents.

"Where do you want to set up, Dem?" Axel asked. The blond shrugged before crossing his arms.

"I don't care," he muttered. The red-head frowned.

"I can't believe you're still pouting."

"Of course I am! I don't tell _you_ what to do!"

"God, you're acting like such a child!" Demyx laughed.

"Yeah sure, Axe, whatever. I'm getting out of here for a while," he said, going into their wagon and retrieving his Sitar. "You and Roxas can decide what to do with the tent. Sorry, Rox," he said, before stalking off.

The younger blond looked up at the red-head when he kicked the wagon angrily. "It'll be okay, just let him calm down," he whispered. The red-head leaned against the wagon.

"Maybe."

"Let's forget about this and get out of here," Roxas urged. He hated seeing Axel upset.

"What about the tent?"

"We can sleep in the wagon if we need to. Please?" Axel smiled slightly.

"Okay."

xXXXXx

Demyx left Axel and Roxas, making it appear as though he were leaving then turned, discreetly going back into the camp, searching for somebody. He smiled when he saw the familiar blonde, going up to her. "Naminé," he breathed. The smaller blonde turned, smiling up at her brother.

"Demy! I missed you," she replied, hugging him. "Next time we travel you have to ride with me."

"Of course I will," the older blond said, smiling down at her. "I wanted to make sure that Roxas would be okay though… he was pretty upset with us." Naminé laughed then began coughing violently, something she'd been doing more and more. Demyx's eyebrows knitted together in worry. "Have you been feeling any better?" he asked worriedly once she stopped. She shook her head solemnly and showed him her hand. Demyx hastily took out his handkerchief and wiped the blood off.

The blond grasped her shoulders. "No one's noticed, have they?" They hadn't told anyone, not even Axel. If it got around that Naminé was coughing up blood, he was certain his sister would be disposed of just in case whatever she had was contagious. Naminé shook her head. "Good. Tomorrow we'll see about a doctor. I have some money saved up for it, okay?" The blonde nodded.

"Okay Demy," she whispered. He smiled down at her again and kissed her forehead.

"Good. I'll come back for you tomorrow. I need to get away for a while."

"Won't Xemnas be angry?" Demyx smiled.

"I couldn't care less about him or his stupid group. You, Axel and Roxas are all that matter to me." Naminé looked worried. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." The blonde nodded slowly. "See you later, Nam'."

"Bye, Demy."

xXXXXXXXXx

Demyx sat, playing his Sitar, letting out some of his frustration. Really, since when did Axel think he had the right to treat him like he was a child? And then accuse him of acting like one? Where did he get off?

There was a loud snap and Demyx winced, looking down at his Sitar for the cause. He cursed when he saw that one of the strings had broken. He had a spare back at the camp… but didn't really want to go back already. He banged his head against the outer wall of the shop he'd been sitting behind, letting out a disgruntled noise of frustration. The blond jumped when he heard someone chuckle, looking toward the source.

"Zexion?" he asked, blinking stupidly in surprise at the figure standing in the alleyway.

"Hello, Demyx," he said, approaching the blond.

"How long have you been standing there?" The slate haired male paused in front of the blond.

"You know, I'm not sure. I heard you playing while I was attending to some business and happened across you a while ago. Why were you hitting your head against the wall?"

"Well, uhm," Demyx said, glancing away, "One of my strings broke."

"Do you have a spare?"

"Not on me."

"Let's go buy one then."

"They sell them here?" Zexion nodded. "That's awesome… but I don't have any money with me…" He lied. He needed the money for tomorrow.

"Then let me buy one for you."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because, you look so sad right now; it makes me want to cheer you up." Demyx beamed, taking the slate-haired male's hand when he offered it.

"Thank you."

"Any time."

xXXXXXx

Roxas smiled, dragging Axel along. They'd ended up going through town and were now in a wooded area after going through a hole in the city wall. The sun was already beginning to set and Roxas pouted.

"I don't want to go back already."

"Then we won't," Axel replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"But it's getting dark, won't Xemnas be mad?"

"As long as we show up to perform, he generally doesn't care." Roxas smiled.

"I see. What would you like to do then? Where do you want to go?" Axel shrugged.

"Here's fine." Roxas gasped as the red-head pressed him against a tree. "As far as what to do, well, I can think of a few things," he whispered, leaning closer. When Roxas didn't resist, he pressed his lips to the smaller boy's.

xXXXXXx

"Wow, this place's more exciting than I thought it would be!" Demyx said, amazed. Zexion had fulfilled his promise to buy the blond Sitar strings, going above and beyond by buying him a case containing five sets, and then had shown him interesting things to do around town. They were currently walking, meandering, unbeknownst to Demyx, back toward Zexion's mansion. Zexion of course was leading him there on purpose.

"Have you seen very many exciting places in your travels?" Demyx nodded.

"Yeah, I've even seen the ocean a few times, but I like the places that exceed my expectations most." Zexion nodded slowly.

"How long have you been part of your group, Demyx?" The blond bit his lower lip for a moment.

"Since I was born."

"So are your parents part of the group too?" Demyx smiled sadly.

"They were… but they died."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," the blond said, smiling at the shorter boy. "I didn't know them very well. Hard to miss something you can't remember, right?" Zexion looked bothered. "Really, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Zexion nodded slowly before stopping a few feet in front of the front gate to his house.

"Would you care to come inside?" he asked. Demyx blinked in surprise. He hadn't even realized they'd been walking toward Zexion's home.

"Sure!" he said, smiling happily. "I can play my Sitar for you some more if you want, since you bought me all the strings I'll probably ever need."

"I'd like that."

xXXXXXx

Roxas moaned.

It wasn't long before he'd found himself on the ground, shirtless, because Axel had taken the liberty of beginning to undress him already. The red-head ran his tongue along the blond's hardened nipple ever-so-slowly before attacking the younger boy's mouth with renewed vigor.

"Uhgn, _God_, _Axelll_," the smaller boy groaned as the red-head ground their hips together.

"You'd never done anything with anyone before Demyx and me, right?" The red-head whispered.

"R-right," Roxas panted, gasping as the other boy began to bite and suckle at his neck harshly. He grasped those fiery locks, pulling the red-head closer, staring up at the full moon.

"Good," Axel whispered in his ear, "I want to show you something then."

xXXXXXx

Zexion sat on the loveseat, Demyx on the floor to the foyer as the blond replaced the broken string with a new one and then began to play. The song was a slow and sad, yet relaxing tune- one Demyx rarely played. It was the first one he'd ever been taught and wasn't long, but Zexion looked impressed by the time he'd finished.

"What was that?"

"Temple of Light," Demyx whispered. "I like to play it on special occasions."

"But today's not a special occasion," Zexion interrupted.

"Maybe to me, meeting you is." The other boy's cheeks flushed and Demyx smiled before beginning to play random bits as he tried to decide what to play next. Zexion stood and Demyx stopped playing.

"Is it hard to play?" he whispered, sitting next to the blond and gently running his hand along the instrument.

"It's relatively easy, once you get the hang of it, depending on what you play."

"What about you?" Zexion asked, leaning closer.

"W-what?" The blond asked, blushing at their proximity.

"Are you simple, or more complex than you look?"

"I… what?" Demyx asked giving the other boy a confused look, accompanied with a smile, trying to hide how he was feeling.

"Because I think you're only showing people the tip of the iceberg." Demyx's blush deepened. "I think you hide your true feelings behind cheerfulness so you won't stand out." Demyx laughed lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zexion."

"Of course you do," he whispered back, leaning even closer, making Demyx's heart thud painfully. "Why don't you try being convincing if you're going to lie?" Demyx laughed again.

"Okay, I'll play along. What else do you think?"

"About you? Or Axel and Roxas as well?"

"All of us."

"Let's go Roxas, Axel and then you."

"Fine," he whispered, heart pounding. Zexion was a quick one.

"I think Roxas is a newer addition to your group. His mannerisms and etiquette set him apart from you and Axel. My guess is that he came from a wealthy family and is perhaps a runaway or an orphan. Axel and you, I'll believe have been in the group. All three of you seem close; too close to be just friends, but those two seem closer."

"Why do you say that?" Demyx whispered.

"You're very familiar around one another, shameless, even, but Axel and Roxas are different, because they look at one another with a fondness that lovers will."

"He used to look at me that way," Demyx murmured, closing his eyes, wanting to hide the hurt he felt- he'd noticed as well.

"Who?"

"Why do you care?" Demyx asked defensively, aquamarine locking with sapphire. He swallowed involuntarily, realizing that the other boy had gotten under his skin and he might've just blown the whole group's cover.

"I have my reasons."

"And I have mine for not telling you."

"I won't judge you, you know, if you tell me." Demyx looked away, huffing.

"Onward to you: I think that you resent your group."

"Why would you say something like that?" Demyx asked, an eyebrow rising.

"Why aren't you over there performing or earning money? Why have you been avoiding it since you arrived?"

"Maybe I have the day off," The blond replied, wondering how Zexion knew he'd been avoiding it. He'd happened across him on accident earlier after all… hadn't he?

"Fair enough. What's tying you to it then? Gratitude? Do you really like playing your Sitar for people? Is there someone you want to protect perhaps?" Demyx's eyes widened at the final question and Zexion knew he was correct and that the information from Seifer's report had been accurate.

"Is it Axel, Roxas, or… Naminé?"

"How the hell do you know my little sister's name?" Demyx asked, panicking.

"Did you _really_ think I wouldn't keep tabs on you? There's a reason why I'm in charge here. I know everything you've done, everything you've said, since you've arrived." Demyx blushed and Zexion smirked then leaned back calling out for someone named Seifer. Another blond entered the room, a familiar girl at his side.

"Naminé!" Demyx called, panicking, wondering what they wanted with his little sister. She looked worried by Demyx's anxious expression.

"I heard that she was ill… so I had my doctor examine her. She has pneumonia and needs medicine," Zexion whispered seriously. Demyx stared at the other boy, wide eyed. "I can save her in time. Would you like that, Demyx?" The blond hung his head, feeling helpless. Of course he wanted that.

"What do you want in exchange?" he murmured.

"Answers. Don't lie to me or something regrettable might happen to Naminé," he whispered lowly. Demyx nodded and Zexion's gaze shifted toward the two who had just entered the room.

"Could you please take the girl to Pence?" Zexion asked.

"Yes sir," Seifer replied, taking Naminé away.

xXXXXXx

Axel worked his way down Roxas' body, pulling down his pants with a gentle tug, before taking the blond's throbbing erection into his mouth. Roxas moaned again as that tongue went to work, writhing in pleasure. Axel continued for a moment longer then pulled back, making the blond groan unhappily.

Roxas propped himself up on his elbows, panting softly and watching as Axel sat up. "What should I do?" he whispered as Axel untied his belt and removed his pants, exposing himself fully.

"You're perfect, just like that," the red-head whispered, prowling on top of the younger boy. Roxas watched, confused as Axel repositioned himself, descending until he impaled himself. The taller boy tremored as accommodated more and more of the blond and Roxas moaned at the mind-numbing feeling. "Don't move, enjoy this," the older boy whispered.

Roxas closed his eyes, trembling and moaning again and again and again as the red-head began to move up and down faster and faster and faster.

xXXXXXx

"Well, what do you want to know?" Demyx asked quietly, voice seeming to echo in the almost empty room. He and Zexion were alone once again and the blond's heart was pounding again- but not entirely from fear.

"Is your group a threat to my town?" Demyx raised his hands defensively.

"Before I answer that, I want you to know that most of us don't have a choice in the matter."

"So it is. What do you mean?"

"Things are set a certain way, and if you deviate, if you're a threat, like Axel's and my parents were, you're disposed of. If you try to break away from the group, you'll be terminated. If you withhold proceeds, like Axel and I have been doing and get caught, you're dead." Zexion looked as if he were thinking.

"If you've been withholding money, why haven't you left?" Demyx looked away.

"Roxas asked the same thing… he doesn't know, but everyone in his village was killed. Axel and I saved him by taking him with us. We haven't left, because we don't have enough money to take my little sister, and now Roxas, with us." Zexion's gaze softened and he grasped the blond's chin, making him look at him. Demyx shifted uncomfortably under that intense stare. "What?"

"Do you really want to fuck me?" he whispered. The blond blushed deeply, any doubts he'd had about whether or not Zexion really knew everything that'd been said, gone. "Answer my question." Demyx swallowed, heart pounding.

"Y-yes."

"Why?"

"Lust? B-because you're hot? Because I'm a horny teenager?" he whispered, turning a shade or two darker. The other boy frowned and Demyx shuddered, almost feeling sick as Axel's words resounded in his head.

"Would it upset you if I told you that I wanted it to be the other way around?" The blond stared, hardly believing what he'd just heard.

"Wait what?"

"Would it upset you if-"

"You like guys? You're not repulsed? You don't care about _anything_ I just admitted!"

"Obviously. I'll deal with your group accordingly. I'm not a fan of punishing the innocent. Now answer me." Demyx sat there, stunned for a moment longer then grinned impishly before leaning in.

"Well… honestly, I don't give a fuck. I'd be top or bottom for you." Zexion smirked, grasping the blond's neck before leaning in further and gently capturing the younger boy's lips with his own. Demyx responded, grasping the smaller boy's shoulders and pulling him closer, kissing him back. He moaned into Zexion's mouth when the other boy gripped that dirty blond hair, pulling hard before forcing his way further into the blond's mouth.

After a few involved moments, Demyx pulled back briefly, only having time to breathe once before their lips locked together again. The blond tremored as their tongues clashed again and again and Zexion pulled back, biting his lower lip all the while. Before the shorter boy could kiss him again though, Demyx grasped his shoulders, holding him back.

"I…uhm…I…" he panted, resting his forehead against Zexion's.

"What is it?"

"Why are you really saving my little sister?"

"To get the truth out of you… and for the same reason I bought you strings for your Sitar," he admitted. Demyx looked at the other boy confusedly.

"I love seeing your smile when it's genuine." The blond blushed.

"Do you like me…?"

"You intrigue and amuse me. Why?"

"I want to know what to expect from this."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to know; are we going to be a onetime thing? If so, I don't want to feel anything for you."

"I hope not," Zexion whispered back.

xXXXXXx

Roxas gripped the red-head's sides and Axel hissed as the blond's fingernails bit into his skin. The smaller boy was amazed by how good it felt, especially since the red-head was doing all the work, but not moving was almost enough to drive him insane. He writhed once more, feeling himself coming close and pulled the red-head closer, crying out in ecstasy as he came inside, raking his nails against that pale skin.

Axel pulled back then leant down, crashing their lips together. Roxas didn't resist, letting the red-head deepen the kiss. He pulled Axel closer until their chests collided and wrapped his arms around the older boy.

"Damn," he whispered into that fiery hair. Axel hummed. "I think I love you more." The red-head laughed.

"Love you too, Rox." The blond smirked.

"You'd better." Axel laughed again.

"Always."

xXXXXXx

Demyx's eyes widened ever-so-slightly and Zexion stood.

"Come, it wouldn't be good if someone happened across us."

"B-but-"

"Come _on_," he whispered back, grasping the blond's wrist and pulling him up. Demyx grasped his Sitar and allowed himself to be led up the stairs, toward a different part of the mansion.

xXXXXXx

A/N: There you are, my dear ((:

What did you think?


End file.
